Because You Live
by AppealingToHeaven0202
Summary: Esme Cullen, September 13th 1985, will always be remembered as a loving wife and mother. Esme died and Carlisle is a shallow shell of his former self, until that is, he moves to Forks, Washington and treats Isabella Swan. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**[A/N] I know, I am indeed starting another story, my main priorities right now, though are, Carlisle's Solus Familia and Hello, My love. My other stories are temperarily on hold, only until I can get over what is happening in my life.**

**My new story is just a tension relief when I need a break from my other stories, so it might not be updated as often.**

**Now I bet your all like, 'come on, get on with the story!' Well that's what I am planning to do!**

Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given.  
Carlisle Cullen, _New Moon_, Chapter 2, p.35

**Song for this chapter,**

**Ebudae - Enya**

I had waited for two years, two long miserable years for my soul, my life, my love, to wake up from her mysterious coma. But it never happened, I would sit there staring at her beatiful face remembering details of our eternity together, the first time I saw her, me telling her I love her, my proposal, our marriage, and many others, practically a memory a day.

On the fateful day of September 13th 1985, I lost her, no thoughts, no emotions, no future, no nothing. Well according to my children, anyway.

I can't remember how long I was hidden away in my room, even thinking that would break my heart, it used to be _our _room. My children would check on me, everyday one of them would come up here, looking for some slight change in my behaviour, a new thought, a new emotional climate, a vision of me even blinking. Once they even tried dragging me, that was the first time in however long I had been up there they had gotten a reaction out of me, I snarled and hissed, I had shocked them so much they had frozen and backed out of the room, I had never been so pessimistic about anything.

Only hours later I had come to my senses and realized that it wasn't just me that was suffering, they were too, they needed someone to comfot them also, they needed someone that could reassure them that everything would be alright. They missed my Esme, too, I couldn't just leave them to suffer by themselves, they needed their father figure back, so that is exactly what they were going to get, I was going to shove my problems aside and help them through theirs.

**[A/N] Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know!**

**-Falcon**


	2. Chapter 1: Where Is She?

**[A/N] please people don't get mad at me, this **_**will **_**indeed be a short chapter, but trust me there is plenty more to come.**

**I really, really want to know what you think of my story, even if it's something bad, please review!**

**I thought when love for you died, I should die.  
It's dead. Alone, most strangely, I live on.  
~Rupert Brooke**

**Song for this chapter,**

**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

I walked hesitantly down the staircase, lingering on the last step. 'Do I really want to do this?' I asked myself, 'Maybe I should just runaway, like the coward I am.'

I didn't hear the footsteps walking swiftly down the hallway until the owner of the uncanny noise spoke. "You're not a coward!" It was Edward, should've guessed, I really was trying not to make any sounds.

"I am," I looked down in shame.

"Carlisle, you're depressed, you don't know what you're saying." Edward took a step closer, and gripped my shoulder. "Come talk with us in the Dining room," He gave my shoulder one last squeeze and walked in the direction he came.

I breathed a deep sigh, and started down the hallway, it was dark. I wonder why they hadn't turned the lights on? Maybe I'm becoming blind,

I turned the corner that leads into the room; there were two open chairs left, one at the head, and one to the right of that, my right hand woman.

I had to choke back a sob, only thinking about it.

All of my children stared at me in shock, as if I was only a ghost, a portal through dimensions that didn't come through their vision clearly, as if I was only a memory and trick of their Vampire minds.

"Is something wrong?" I said after minutes of awkward silence.

Edward took the liberty of explaining to me, "No there's nothing wrong, but… we have to make plans." He said the last part in a whisper I could barely make out.

"What kind of plans?" I was afraid of the answer, was it about… _her_?

He turned his head the opposite direction of which he was staring. I didn't understand why he was trying to avoid eye contact? "Her funeral," Oh, that's why.

"What do you mean by funeral?" Surely we wouldn't try and make this public?

"Esme's funeral," My other children looked in opposite directions simultaneously.

"Were doing this publicly?" I voiced my thoughts from earlier.

Alice was the one to answer me this time, "It's not that were just making it publicly, it's just that we want to give her the chance to wake up, you know… just in case." Repeated words from Alice are never good, but what's good about today? Nothing.

I couldn't really respond, I stared at the table trying to make out faces in the grains of wood. But to be completely honest, I was afraid of where this conversation was leading us.

After a long silence, filled with throat clearing and coughs, obviously my children trying to get my attention, Alice finally decided to add on to what she had already said.

"If that is alright with you, Father?" To be honest, I didn't really know if it was okay with me, I mean I want to give her the chance to live again, but would she want a traditional burial? Or a Vampire burial?

"I think that…" I stopped there, what _did _I really want? "I want to take advantage over the chance that she could wake up."

I still hadn't lifted my head when I said that, I supposed they had probably understood. But it was still rude of me; even after thinking that, I still couldn't bring myself to do it.

Chairs started scooting back, but before they could leave I had to ask one thing.

"Where is she?"

**[A/N] Well… Did you like it? I puts lots of works in its! Tell me what you would like me to fix, if anything!**

**PS: Sorry, I know it took me a little while, but I haven't been in the best mood lately because I miss my mom.**

**But I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Falcon**


	3. Chapter 2: Thoughts and Deservations

**{A/N} Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. School has been hectic and family has been annoying. I know their just excuses but it's true.**

**This is just a filler, so please don't complain. At least I wrote something right? I'm neglecting my other stories for you.**

**On with the filler,**

**Song you really should listen to,**

**Why – The Naked Brothers Band**

**Do you actually listen to these songs? If not I may stop putting them up.**

Carlisle's Point of View,

"Esme, my sweets," I kissed her forehead as I leaned down. I then leaned over and cradled her head to my chest. "I'm sorry, I have to do this. I wish you were here to tell us what you'd prefer. But then again if you were here we wouldn't be in need of that answer." I kissed her forehead again. My heart kept telling me that if I did this enough times, that she would wake up. While the rational part of me told me that if I kept thinking like that, it would be harder to let go, which in all theories would most likely be true.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

I sat there for a few minutes thinking through the future. What would happen? I doubt she would ever awake, but I have to try and stay positive. Will my children get over the sadness, would I even? Probably not, at least until something or someone changes things drastically. I sigh, looking at the still women that lay on the bed across from me.

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

What am I thinking? My sanity has been frayed; my world has crashed down around me. But I can't help but think that this isn't the end of existence.

Life always goes on, you walk outside and you see people having dinner and talking. Kids are laughing and adults reading newspapers, dogs chasing each other and a cat sitting in women's lap. The death of one person isn't the end to everyone else. Only to the one person that was the closest to him or her. Their lover, their protector, hell, lousy protector I am. You could even go as far as saying that they are your best friends.

_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

I bury my head in my hands; it feels terrible to be the one watching. Only able thinking about what she's going through. I notice movement in the corner of my eye. Too bad it was in the opposite direction of Esme. Wouldn't it be nice to have her wake up so we could forget this ever happened? It's also too bad that life doesn't actually work like that. You struggle and struggle for happiness then when you finally get it, whether it takes day, weeks, months or even years. It always ends and you're stuck in an abyss of depression and loss.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

"Don't think like that, Carlisle." Another thing life does is pays you what you deserve. My first son proved that much, but how long would it take? He sighed deeply in annoyance and I heard him take a few steps closer. "Carlisle, look at me." I willingly do so. "You're a good man, what has been placed upon you and Esme is something neither of you deserve. You will one day get what you should. And the same with Esme whether that means here on Earth or in Heaven where I'm sure she would be headed if not for the first option." He crouched down in front of me, for I had looked down, and he looked in to my eyes awaiting a response.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

"Thank you, that means a lot." I nodded my head as if I was making myself believe what I said. And make sense of what he said. "I think it's time to start making preparations."

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

**{A/N} I hope you liked it, the lyrics are from the song, Mad World, I like the version of Adam Lambert better but whoever works for you is fine. **

**Now whoever answers this question first gets part of the next chapter, so if you think you got it, let me know. The question is going to be from another one of my stories. So I don't expect you to know it from the top of your head.**

**What is the name of Carlisle's daughter in, Carlisle's Solus Familia?**

**It's not that hard you just have to read the summary.**

**Please review and let me know what you think and the answer to that question!**


	4. Chapter 3: Grieving With a Friend

**{A/N} I know that I have already updated once today but your reviews really encouraged me to keep writing. Seven reviews, in the first three hours! Thank you soooooo much everyone, I'm very grateful that I have such wonderful reviewers!**

**This chapter is going to be short again, sorry. But there wasn't much to say, the next chapter could either be sad or happy, it depends on what you answer is. You'll see what I'm talking about at the bottom.**

**On with the story!**

**Song for this chapter, **

**Twilight – Vanessa Carlton**

_Carlisle's Point of View_

"Esme, you will be missed." I walked over towards her casket and dropped a red rose. My children following silently behind me, they all dropped yellow roses. We felt because Esme was such a wonderful and cheerful woman we wouldn't have black. My family chorused my words as they silently watched her being placed into the ground.

My knees began to go weak, and I knew most of the guests were watching me and not Esme. Edward caught me as I began to collapse but I knew my other children took no notice. He gently pulled me back up and let me lean against him. I silently said a thank you to him and tried to look anywhere but at the hole in the ground. I settled on the leaves that were blowing hastily on the ground. One by one they would fall. It's almost as if they knew what a tragic day it was. So instead of happily dancing they were grieving the loss of another important person. I sobbed only once, catching myself and realizing that a distraction wasn't helping.

"Are you okay, Carlisle?" Edward whispered to low for the guests to hear, and only the rest of the family to get a gist. I answered truthfully by shaking my head 'no' and letting out a shaky breath. I closed my eyes and imagined Esme standing next to me, her hand in mine as we stood watching a sunset or sunrise. And our skin glistening like shattered glass across a long stretch of beach. "That's only going to make it worse." Edward whispered sadly. I knew that but didn't want to admit to as much. So I tried to ignore his comment but ended up stopping and slowly opening my eyes.

The service was already over and people were walking away unsure or staring at me and my family. I was at a loss of words, as I realized how much people truly cared for us. I slowly began to sink to the ground and weep. My family falling with me, four of them had someone to comfort them. But me and Edward were alone, the thought only made everything harder.

After a few minutes of unsure silence, one of my very best friends, Jade, a Cardiologist. Came over and sat down next to me. By that time I had gotten over sobbing and was silently staring at Edward who was sitting in a fetal position rocking back and forth. I was contemplating going over there to comfort him but knew it would look too strange.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, truly very, very sorry." He was about to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but instead gave me a big bear hug. Recognizably just like Emmett's. I found some comfort in it, surprisingly and leaned into him. We had gradually become friends over the few years I had worked at the regional hospital and didn't find this gesture at all uncomfortable.

I hadn't realized that I started sobbing again. I would have been nervous that he would think something wrong when I had no tears. But knew he wouldn't push it, even if he did think something of it.

Slowly all of everyone else came and circled around us, telling how sorry they were and that it truly was unbelievable. But there I sat with my grieving family around me and my friend, utterly oblivious to each others.

I hadn't realized that Alice had gotten off of the ground and walked over to Edward. Dragging him to where Jasper sat with his head in his hands. They silently sat down in a circle around Jade and I as they all leaned against each other. Jade began rocking me; he really was a very caring man. Though after his son died, he'd gotten distant. We both needed comforting now, apparently.

I guess this is where the saying, "You don't know what you've got, until it's gone." Really takes role.

Everything can be taken away from you at any instant.

**{A/N} Well… That'll probably be it for the year 1985. **

**Now the question is, do you want to keep Jade? I like him, but I hate when an author does something drastic that's a lot different from the original. And it's something no one else likes. So I'm giving you the choice. Please say you want to keep him! (wailing and begging on my knees.)**


	5. Chapter 4: How To Save A Cardiologist

**[A/N] So sorry I haven't updated in a while, the only reason I did today was because I've been sick and couldn't go to school, and also to please you guys! Please, please, please R&R**

**Song for this chapter, **

**How To Save A Life – The Fray**

_Carlisle's Point of View,_

It was another incredibly slow paced day at the hospital. I was walking back and forth through the hallway waiting for the incoming ambulance. The first one of the day which was amazing considering it was ten minutes until noon. I backed up into the wall and leaned against it as a nurse wheeled a handicap down the hallway. I began to think, may as well when there's nothing to do.

How had we come to be here? It was pretty simple as it always is when we move. People began to get curious as to why we never aged. We had to do it even though it meant leaving Esme's grave behind. We decided on moving here to Wisconsin where I work the night shift at St. Mary's Hospital. And the kids go to the local high school.

Really, I hadn't had much time to think. The stretcher rolled past where I was standing. Was I actually that deep in thought? I easily caught up and gripped the metal rail on the side.

"What do we have?" I said loudly over the nurse's shouts calling out vitals and the man's whimpering.

"Thirty-eight year old Caucasian male, his I.D. said his name was Jade Thomson. He's also a doctor from the Regional Hospital in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He must have been vacationing." **(The Cullen's used to live in Sioux Falls, SD. Just in case you were wondering!) **My eyes snapped down to his face and I whispered his name. Could it really be him? I looked straight at him and found him staring back. He was trying to whisper something but he was wearing a neck brace and had an air mask on. Though, I could still hear him. What startled me most was he was trying saying my name.

I let out a shaky breath and the E.M.T noticed. "Do you know him?" I nodded my head once and explained. "We're friends; I used to work with him." Jade's eyes widened as I said this, as if figuring out just then it was really me. I grabbed his hand and whispered to him. "You're going to be okay, nothing's going to happen." He nodded his head, still shocked. I smiled at him and began to get to work…

_Later in the day,_

Edward heard what happened from Alice and had come rushing down to the Hospital. I was still in surgery, so I hadn't a clue he was there. Jade's injuries were practically incurable. He went into cardiac arrest twice for a reason still unknown.

Other doctors were starting to give up hope that he would make it. But I wouldn't give up on Jade. three times different doctors told me it was useless, that I was fighting a losing battle. I snapped at the third one saying that unless he was going to do his job, he could leave.

It wasn't until the director herself told me to stop did I let them drag me away. But still, only with the promise that he would stay hooked up on life-support for two more days.

The other doctors pulled me out the door to the locker rooms. As I changed into a clean pair of scrubs, my name was called over the intercom. They were calling me to the front lobby. I took my time walking through the hospital, and as I walked in closer I could make out Edward's scent among the many other Humans and antibacterial products.

I spotted him on the other side of the waiting room, in the corner and away from the prying eyes. Or at least however far you can get from the hormonal women. He's listening to classical on his MP3 player, trying his best to block out the unnerving thoughts. Hospitals have always been hard for him. I walk over and stop directly in front of his chair, not bothering to look down, I look out the plate glass window instead.

"Why don't we talk in private, my office maybe?" I finally look down on him and see that he hasn't moved yet. He nods his head a fraction of an inch and I put my hand out for him to take. He takes it and we begin to walk down the hallway in which I stood pacing only a few hours prior.

Everybody is staring at us as we walk past. News travels fast; I didn't know how true that was until this day. Though I must say we probably acted a little different just standing there and suddenly walking out. To them it looked as if there weren't words exchanged.

I held my office door open for Edward and gestured for him to sit down on the couch. "How is he, Jade I mean?" He looks up at me with pleading eyes and I just can't lie.

"Not good, he's in really bad condition. Went into cardiac arrest twice, the $%&* other doctors didn't know how to handle it. I encouraged them to keep him on life-support for a couple of days, though." I crossed my arms on the desk and buried my head in them. For once since Esme's funeral I allowed my emotions to catch up with me and began to sob.

I looked up after a few minutes and saw Edward doing the same as I had. "How are the other's doing?" Over the years we had spent in South Dakota Jade hadn't only become my friend but the other's as well.

"Not well," He said and grimaced. "Alice and Jasper ran out of the house after Alice told me about her vision. Rosalie and Emmett aren't talking; they haven't even left their bedroom." He looked pained at what he was about to ask, but did anyway. "Are you going to change him, Carlisle?"

"I want to, so badly. But… I can't." I began to chant it to myself, my heart wanted to change him but my mind told me to keep my head and think rationally.

Edward stood up suddenly and stated, "If you won't, I will." I tried to stop him but he was too fast and was just out of my grasp. I fell to my knees and bowed my head before shooting up and running after him. If I were to look back at it I would probably realize it wasn't the smartest thing to do by chasing him through a hospital. If we happened to run into somebody who knows what would happen.

I swerved around nurses and other doctors and jumped over somebody's duffle bag they left on the ground. I ran around corners and narrowly dodged a wheelchair. But managed to catch up with Edward right outside of Jade's room. I grabbed his arm and stopped suddenly, jerking him to a stop, also. He hissed low enough for me alone to hear but it didn't rattle me.

"Stop," I growled. "If it's going to happen, I'm going to do it. Don't do anything rash while I talk to the director." **(He's quitting his job if you're wondering. Also, doctors have to sign contracts that legally bind them to that hospital until the contract runs out of time. So it's not very realistic, I know.) **I sighed deeply and turned walk away, but before I could Edward stopped me. "Carlisle I'm-"I cut him off. "Don't you dare say you're sorry, Edward." I turned and left before he could respond.

_Edward's Point of View,_

I made sure Carlisle was out of sight before I went into Jade's room. I stood by his bedside and checked his heart monitor and his vitals. When I was finished with that I just stood there and wallowed in pity for this man. First he loses his son, then he becomes critically injured and now he's going to become one of us, a vampire.

"I'm sorry, Jade." The door slammed open revealing Carlisle. He rushed over and began to unplug the equipment. I stepped back, just to make sure I didn't get in his way. Once he was finished he jumped out of the window. I followed, though not sure if I should.

We reached the house in minutes barging through the front door, not slowing down we ran past everyone. Rosalie and Emmett must have decided to come down, because they were in the living room with Alice and Jasper. Though their conversation was forgotten when they saw us.

I stopped to signal that they should stay until Carlisle did what he was going to. And I figured I should just stay, too.

_Back to Carlisle's Point of View,_

I placed Jade on my bed and stepped away to prepare myself. I didn't have much time, though. Jade's heart was gradually slowing.

I take a couple of deep breaths and give myself a mental prep talk.

I then step forward cautiously and chant a prayer.

"Jade… I'm so sorry," I then deliver what I brought him here to do. I bit him. I ended his life. And I created a new one, with us.

**[A/N] How did you like it? It took me a whole day just to try and make it perfect for you guys. Please review, it would make me smile!**

**-CarlisleCullen_1645**


	6. Chapter 5: Jade's Story

**A/N Sorry I haven't written in awhile, there's a list of reasons why, school, I mean seriously I think they hate us, holiday seasons and birthdays, little siblings, and that's just the gist of it. I'll get on with it now, I hope you like it, and I enjoyed writing it!**

**Songs you will, hopefully, listen to.**

**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**

**And**

**Feeling Good – Michael Buble**

**Jade's Point of View,**

All I was doing was driving my car, just like any normal day. Though this wasn't any normal day, today was the day I flew home from Wisconsin after visiting my mother. If only I had left a few minutes earlier, though small things are the causes of most disastrous things. You never know when a thing as small as losing your car keys is going to completely change your life. I feel like I should know that by now.

I lost my car keys in the guest room; I had them in my hand as I was packing. I was about to lean over to pick up some clothes from the floor and the keys fell from my hand without my realizing.

My mother came into my room as I did, "Jade, you're late for your flight." She told me as she came through the guest bedroom door, my door for the past couple of weeks. I turned to her with a teasing smile and kissed her cheek.

"I know mom, I know." With those words said, I was about to grab my stuff and catch my flight before it left without me. Though before I could, I noticed my car keys weren't where I had set them. "Have you seen my keys, mom?" Throwing a dish towel at me, she muttered something incomprehensible. "I'll take that as a no."

It took me twenty minutes before I saw them lying on the floor close to my bed. I literally had to speed to the airport or I was going to be late. "Bye mom!" I shouted, but I didn't have time to listen for her response. I figured I would just call her when I got back to South Dakota.

I had pulled out of my driveway quickly and down my mother's street. I knew better than to speed on the highway or main roads, though. I was exhausted from not sleeping well the past nights and the slow traffic wasn't helping me from drifting to sleep. I took me little while before I realized that I was too tired to drive.

I was about to pull off of the road and into a motel parking lot, but before I could a drunk driver rammed me through the guardrail and sent me rolling off the side of the highway.

I hit my chest against the steering wheel twice and felt my ribcage crack. After that, I knew I wouldn't be walking away from the accident this time. I now knew what my son went through. My last thought before I came to a stop, the one before I would be rendered unconscious, went through my head.

Maybe I'll get to meet Carlisle's wife, now.

* * *

A bright light shone through my eyelids, I opened them and was blinded momentarily. When my eyes adjusted I saw the most beautiful woman sitting next to me. She looked down on me at just the right time to catch me staring. I blushed and sat up, "Who are you?" I asked slight disoriented still.

"You don't know me, but you know my husband." A few still seconds passed before I realized who she was talking about.

"Esme," She smiled brightly at me and her eyes shone magnificently, it made my heart skip a few beats.

"You know who I am, I thought it would take longer for you to realize." I smiled back at her and she looked as if she would blush if she could.

"Of course, your husband was my best friend and always will be, though I never had the privilege to actually meet you."

"Stop making me blush," she laughed. "The reason you're here is to give him a message."

"I haven't actually talked to Carlisle in a few years; I have no idea where he is." I smiled sadly as she grimaced. She muttered something to herself and looked back up at me.

"If you ever see him again... Please, could you tell him that it's time for him to move on, for his family at least?" I nodded once and she started to fade away.

"Thank you," was the last thing I hear before everything went black.

* * *

A male's voice brought me back to consciousness, "His ID said his name was Jade Thomson." As I opened my eyes; the light blurred my senses but I could still clearly make out the blonde man's face above mine. Carlisle was all my mind could say, Carlisle. He didn't look any different, but I figured I was only losing my mind.

"Jade?" He whispered, I tried to smile though it was more of a grimace, but I didn't worry because his smile was big enough for the both of us.

The man wheeling me through the hospital and to the emergency room asked Carlisle if he knew me. I felt myself begin to lose it and tried to memorize Carlisle's face before I went under again. I heard him whisper something in my ear as he grabbed my hand. "You're going to be okay, nothing's going to happen." I smiled for real this time.

* * *

The second time I opened my eyes, instead of being awoken by a man's rough voice, it was a woman's soft melodious voice. I smiled, instantly recognizing it.

"Rosalie," I said, my voice sounded different but I just waved it off, she smiled brightly and lifted her head from where it was resting on the back of her chair. She looked clearer, as if I had only ever looked at her blindly.

"Guys, he's awake." She said as she slowly got up from her chair. Surprisingly, even though she didn't talk very loud, one of Carlisle's children entered, Emmett. His smile, as he entered, was so big it shined. I sat up and tried to get out of bed but I had metal restraints holding me down. I tried to pull out of them but they were too strong, I did find that I seemed to be stronger than before, also.

"Why am I chained, and where am I?" It was only then that I noticed I wasn't in a normal hospital bed. "And why am I dressed in overly extravagant clothes?"

"Carlisle will tell you soon, and as for why you're dressed, it's Alice's fault." I laughed, it sounded like her but I was still slightly scared. Before I could worry too much more the rest of Carlisle's children came in. Edward went and whispered something into Rosalie's ear. She looked at me once and grimaced before standing straight and walking out the door. After she left Edward came over and unlocked the chains from around my ankles and wrists.

I cautiously got out of the strange bed and smiled hugely, completely forgetting my earlier fright. The rest seemed to relax after I did and Emmett was the first to come give me a bone crushing hug. I laughed as I wriggled out of his hold. Alice bounded up to me, she only came up to my chest, and hugged me tightly while telling me how much she missed me. She finally let go and I was patted on the shoulder by Edward. Jasper was next, he was always the shy one that stayed out of everyone's way and only hovered in the back. I never got a chance to become real close to him. We shook hands, but what surprised me most was one he pulled me into a hug that was compatible with Emmett's.

I tried to memorize how they all looked when we finally got done with new greetings. After minutes of looking at each other, the door opened and we all turned to watch Carlisle walk through. He slowly stepped forward to stand in front of me, I smiled hugely as did he and we embraced. I chuckled and pulled him into a head lock while ruffling his hair. He pouted while his whole family laughed at him, I heard Rosalie tell Emmett that we we're like true friends. I smiled proudly at that, because I guess we were.

**A/N I hope you liked it, I'll try to update in the next few days, stick with me here guys. It'll, hopefully, get better.**

**Please review and tell me what ya' think!**

**-CarlisleCullen1645**


	7. Chapter 6: First Day

**A/N I hope you like it, I kept getting stuck at a few points; I ended up writing two chapters at the same time so I could take a break from each one for a while. So if it seems like the story feels different at random times; that's probably why.**

**I have to thank Trazzle for this chapter, her story The Night She Brought Me To Life; is really good. And I really appreciate her review and everyone else's too.**

**Song for this chapter,**

**Cinderella – Wall Flowers (I love that song)**

* * *

Carlisle's Point Of View,

Having my friend, my brother back was an unimaginable experience. I caught myself whistling in the morning as I got ready for work and though we had just changed Jade. We found that he didn't have bloodlust; as a normal vampire he still got thirst but he never actually craved for blood.

Today was the big day; the day we moved, Jade had been longing to come back to work with me. He got bored whilst I was at the hospital, I got my job back. And the children at school; he'd already watched every movie we owned and read every book in my study. He'd even gradually been going into public, to the bookstore or even the coffee shop. For we had also found he still had an appetite for human food. This at times my children thought disgusting, but to me seemed normal because I was around it every day.

We thought we would have to move right after he awoke from his change, as we had with the rest of my family. But because of his reaction to this life, we were allowed to stay longer. We were going to move to Forks, Washington; the most overcast city in the country, so we could be out every day.

Alice had been acting strange lately, avoiding me and the rest of the family. She knew something was coming, I just hoped that if it was something big she would tell me or someone else.

Sighing, I pulled myself from my leather chair and across the room to my bookshelf. It was already empty, but I traced the lines of dust that were piled from the books sliding across the shelf. I turned and went down the stairs where Jade and the children stood waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

I nodded once to them and we were on our way. We already had all of our things shipped to Forks; we had decided on running to Washington. It would take us a shorter amount of time to get there running then flying or driving.

By the time I comprehended where we were; we were already half way there. I looked around and saw Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie together. Jade and Edward were deep in conversation about random things. I was alone but it didn't bother me as much as it used to.

It only took us two more hours before we got to the house, or mansion, in Forks. It was almost exactly the same as the one in Wisconsin. I thought that would be good for Jade, since he had gotten used to the other one. The first move would be the hardest on him.

He and I started work in the morning and it was already four AM. We both went straight to the showers when we got into the house. By the time I got out, dressed and ready; Jade was eating breakfast downstairs. I took my time wandering down the stairs and went straight to the garage.

We agreed on taking one car, so it was my Mercedes we decided to meet in. I grabbed my book that I left in the middle console and waited for Jade to come out. I had only read three pages by the time I heard the door next to me open. I looked up and smiled, throwing my book into the back.

"Are you ready for your first day back at work, Jade?" I asked him quietly. He grinned at me and nodded vigorously. I chuckled and grabbed the garage door opener, opening the door and shifting into reverse.

He picked up the book I threw in the back and read the cover. "Really, I didn't think of you as the type."He smirked when he was finished. I groaned and tried to ignore him, he didn't seem to want to give it up, though.

"It was a gift," I told him trying to get it back. He did a good job of keeping it from my reach as he read the back cover. "Please, give it back," I pleaded. He laughed and gave it to me. I threw it in the back seat again and concentrated on driving. It was quiet, except random laughs from Jade, until I pulled into the hospital parking lot. We already had our own parking spots close to the building, right next to each other.

I got out, Jade following closely behind me. He didn't say anything but caught up enough to walk beside me. I held the door open for him as he went up to the front counter. When I got to him he was trying to get the nurse to stop staring at him; and I probably didn't help. She saw me and a dazed look came across her face. Jade looked at me amused and he was trying not to laugh. I gave him a wary look and tried to ask the nurse where we were supposed to go. She didn't respond,

I sighed and turned away from her, Jade was still trying not to laugh. She started to stutter and I turned to look at her again.

"We're the new surgeons." Jade finally said when he had his voice under control. Her eyes widened and she pointed down the hallway.

"Dr. Venice wants to see you in his office, just around the corner. And the locker rooms are down the hall." We nodded once and took our time walking towards Dr. Venice's office. As the nurse said, right as we turned the corner; the door to his office was just on the left. We were about to knock, but the door flung open revealing Dr. Venice, he scared himself and fell backwards almost tripping.

Jade had a hard time not laughing; I gave him a look and he stopped. The doctor composed himself and gestured for us to come in. Jade couldn't look at him without laughing so he was staring at the ground. I shook the man's hand and Jade did the same.

"Welcome to Forks, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Venice started off, Jade and I thanked him. "The changing rooms, as Jenny probably told you, are just down the hall from the waiting room." I nodded once. "I should probably show you where you're going." He said as he began to walk towards his office door. "I was just about to go find you when you showed up at my door." Jade laughed remembering it, and the doctor blushed but kept walking down the corridor.

He first showed us where Jade would be working; Cardiology and then he showed where I would be, Emergency medicine. He told us farewell and I thanked him as he left us in our wards.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings. People were still staring at me and though I was used to it, it still got on my nerves. They hadn't stared for long because an incoming ambulance had finally arrived.

I didn't know my life would change so much after living here only half a day. I looked at the man on the stretcher and something clicked. My life would be okay, I had my family, I had my job; I would be fine.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know; I'm going to have Carlisle meet Bella in the next chapter; if you're good I might even update tomorrow.**

**haha, I'm evil.**


	8. Chapter 7: Isabella

**I feel like such a horrible person, not updating sooner and all. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it longer than the other's but it still isn't too much longer, maybe a page. **

**Please leave a review at the end, it may even make me update faster; though I can't promise anything.**

**Another thing that makes me a horrible person,**

**Disclaimer: I'm so bad Stephenie, I have played with your characters, which you clearly created and I haven't mentioned that they're not mine, not even once. They're not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. **

**Song I was listening to as I wrote this chapter and also the song you should listen to, though you don't have too... (blah, blah, blah.)**

**Belle Of The Boulevard – Dashboard Confessional**

**And also,**

**Look What You've Done – Jet**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

I was just about to change into my street clothes when my pager beeped. Blinking dazedly, I slowly reached down to grab it from the bench. I sigh and throw the clothes I had wadded up in my hands back into my small cubby. Throwing back on the shirt I had already taken off, mussing my hair as I did; I walk back into the small hallway between the offices and the two waiting rooms.

I nod as a greeting to the receptionist as I pass her, she swoons slightly; not enough for anyone else to notice. I groan subconsciously and keep walking; carelessly pushing open the door to the emergency ward.

The fragile girl who was lying on the bed looks up at me; I look into her deep, chocolate brown eyes and instantly feel drawn to her. I walk forward, having no control over my own movements and as I do my mind goes blank. She blushes softly but doesn't turn away. I catch myself leaning in towards her as I reach her bedside. Her heart is beating erratically and she looks embarrassed, as if she knows I can hear it. I smile softly, but the moment was ruined when someone dropped what they were holding. She jumped, but I only stand there.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." I say softly, she looks even more astonished at the sound of my voice. I smile softly and she stutters as she tries to answer. I cut in before she embarrasses herself more. "Isabella Swan, am I correct?" She nods once and I grab the clipboard from the bottom of her bed. "How do you feel?" I ask as I look up from the paper for a second.

"I hit my head playing dodge ball, I told them not to play." She muttered the end to herself; unaware I could hear it. "I feel fine; I just want to go home." She adds.

I step closer to her and gently feel her hairline, checking for bumps or anything irregular. She flinches and I pull back swiftly; afraid that I had hurt her. "Did I hurt you?" I ask worriedly.

She shakes her head but flinches again, from the quick movement, "Just hit a sore spot." I cautiously begin to check her scalp again, feeling over the spot that hurt her. Softly, so I didn't hurt her this time. I don't find anything more.

"You look well enough to go home." I can't help but feel disappointed as I say that; and instantly scold myself. "I just need to sign you out... Do you have anyone to drive you home?" She nods once as I turn to sign her release form.

I sign my name slowly before turning back to look at her. I can tell she was staring at me as I was turned away. Smiling slightly I hand the sheet absentmindedly to the nurse. I knew it was time for me to leave, to finally go home but I was rooted to the floor. I grudgingly turned away and was about to leave; her voice interrupted me before I could.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She says quietly as I get lost in her eyes, yet again. I smile softly and her eyes go blank, she smiles back; but as if she doesn't know she's smiling. Her smile was so beautiful; it only made it harder for me to leave her.

"Carlisle, you're shift was over, like half an hour ago.* I turn quickly, surprised to hear Jade's voice next to me. I forgot that I was supposed to be driving him home; sighing I lower my head to look at the ground and then peek up to look at Isabella. He follows my gaze and smiles knowingly, laughing he warns me with five more minutes and leaves the emergency room.

"I'm sorry for that, Isabella; Dr. Thomson picks the worst of times." I smile again at her and she laughs; it sounds like tinkling bells.

"Bella, please; Isabella sounds too formal." I smile sadly; Isabella was beautiful, I could imagine myself calling her that; but if she didn't like it that was fine. I knew then I had to leave or I would never get out.

"Bella it is, please excuse me; I really should get going." She nods disappointedly but gestures for me to go. I hesitantly take a step towards the door and sigh, turning back one last time to smile at her before I leave.

Trying to leave was like trying to pull two magnets apart. When I finally got the door closed, I leaned against the wall and instantly the pull collapsed; but the longing was still there. I was practically heaving from it as I walked down the corridor to the locker rooms. I tensely pulled my locker door open and grabbed a black dress shirt and khaki pants.

Jade came in as I was tying my shoes, he smirked at me and sat down. I grimace, waiting for the downfall of questions and comments.

"Who was she?" Was his first question, I slammed my locker closed and turned to face him.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I say simply. He tilts his head to the side, obviously expecting me to say more. "That's it, she's nothing more." It hurts me to say that, and he can tell.

"She's more than that, and you know it."

I try to walk past him but he blocks my way. "Please, Jade; move." He doesn't move and he knew I wasn't about to make him. I look at him blankly, "What?"

"Nothing, just... Maybe it's time you move on; I know Esme would want you to." I tilt my head to the side curiously but he only steps back and begins walking towards my car. I follow behind him closely, and unlock the doors as we get closer. Giving up for now and pulling into reverse.

"All I mean is..." He begins as we get closer to home. "She seems important to you." I turn my head to look at him and then look back at the road.

"How so," I ask him. "Was it the way I looked at her, the way I cherished the sound of her voice?" It was his turn to look at me. I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud. I laughed sheepishly and hoped he would leave it alone.

"I knew it," He turned to look out the window and smirked; probably thinking I wouldn't notice. I glared at the back of his head and turned to stare out the front window, again.

"I don't know; something about her just pulls me in; like I couldn't leave her." Jade turned to me and looked at me incredulously,

"You know how cheesy that sounds?" I nodded absentmindedly. He turned serious after a minute, "I have to tell you something. I probably should have told you this a long time ago; but better now than never." He paused and I gestured for him to go on.

"Go on."

"I talked to Esme, Carlisle; she told me to tell you she wants you to move on; she's happy and she wants you to be, too." I was frozen, I couldn't move. He talked to Esme; my love? It felt different to say that, now. Wrong, in a way. I looked at him as all of it sunk in, and gasped painfully. Esme.

"What do you mean, Jade?" I ask quietly as I pull to the shoulder and get out for some air. Jade follows my example and leans against the car next to me. He looks to the ground, guiltily and then brought his eyes up to look at me. I sigh as he tries to find the right words.

"When I was 'changing,' she came to me; I thought I was dying because she was so beautiful and she looked like an angel." I smiled, knowing how he could mix her up with one. "She told me to tell you, as I did in the car, that she's happy." He looked back to the ground and I knew he would be blushing if he could. I grasp his shoulder and look away towards the woods.

"Would you take the car home? I just..." He nods and I hand him my car keys. I'm gone before he's behind the driver's wheel.

I run for miles, trying not to think about anything; knowing if I do it will all come at once. Though, I knew it was impossible to avoid the inevitable.

Esme.

Where is she and is she actually gone forever? I sigh and stop to sit by the creek close to the house. I pick at a piece of grass absentmindedly and stare into the clear water.

Isabella.

Why do I have these feelings for her and where did they come from? I close my eyes and I can see her beautiful face behind my eyelids. I open them slowly and I still see her.

My family.

What would they think of this? I know that over time they would all be happy; but I wouldn't want them to think I'm trying to replace Esme, their mother. I lie back to stare at the sky. Is Esme up there, with Him? I imagine that she can see me and I try to figure out what she could possibly be thinking. Would she be sad that I hadn't stuck to my promise, or is Jade correct? Should I actually believe him?

Too many questions, I groan and stand up; too many that can't be answered. I pace, trying to get Isabella out of my head, I have no luck.

How could she even love me? A monster, I never agreed with Edward, nor do I now. But I still feel we were monsters to a point, we couldn't choose to preserve life as real vegetarians could. That had to make us bad; or "Soulless" to an extent, surely.

If she knew what I really was, would she still want me as I did her, or even in the same way?

She could never love me, the way she looked at me today; if she even did, I could have just interpreted it wrong; was probably just from my appearance as everyone seemed to. But yet why did I feel as if I could see endlessly into her eyes and she the same to me? Why did I feel her soft blush was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen?

Why would I take away a life that could do so much good in the world? If I did it would be for my own selfish needs, not Isabella's. We could never be; I had to get over her. But I already knew I was falling for her, and falling hard.

Was I already betraying my love for Esme? This was the one thought that stuck, our love had lasted for 80 years and now I felt I was replacing her; only after thinking of Isabella.

I look up, noticing the storm clouds that have filled the sky; ready to break open at any moment, falling to my knees from the sheer weight of my confusion. I hear the first rain drop hit the ground next to me; and many more following after it. I look towards the ground and knew if I could cry, I would be. The rain was my replacement.

I slouch over and dig my hands into the ground, tearing out the grass. I can't handle this, how much more can I take? I've become so numb, like nothing matters anymore. Everything around me begins to vibrate and I realize it's only me.

Why was everything so hard?

I turn my head as I hear someone coming closer. I was past caring who; I curled up in a ball and hid my face against my legs. When they appeared I turned my head so my cheek was resting against my legs instead of my face.

"Carlisle," Their voice broke and they came over to sit next to me. "Jade told me what happened." He rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sigh and look to the sky, again; the raindrops still falling aggressively around us. I nodded once, still not willing to move.

Edward sighed and stood up, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him. I looked at him blankly and he sighed. "I can tell how attracted you are to Isabella." I blink. He stares away for a second before turning sharply to look at me again. "I know it's confusing, dad; but don't give up. Go and see her, check on her; don't try to reason with your feelings as you are right now." I tilt my head to the side, "Please, if she makes you happy..." He trailed off.

"What do you mean, son? Could there be something between us?" He rubs the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's what I've been going on about, dad. Sometimes, you can be as naïve as Emmett; which is really saying something." He chuckles and shakes his head disbelievingly, "I should go, take as much time as you need." And with that he was gone.

I sink back to the ground, though not from grief or frustration this time; but of wonder. Everything around me felt different now, not so dark; and the raindrops didn't feel threatening, they felt almost comforting. The weight was gone and I didn't feel so helpless, I look up towards the sky once more.

"Thank you, Esme."

I shake my head once, my wet hair sending raindrops across the ground. I laugh when my hair falls in my face and I smile, realizing this is the first time in a long time, I had laughed.

I run after Edward' trail, smiling the whole way;

"I love you, Esme."

I ran more boisterously, jumping over logs and darting around trees for the exhilarant feeling it brought.

"I thank you once more, as I did many times before; for loving me also."

Not stopping at the house, but running farther; almost to the border of Canada.

"I felt lost once you left me and now I must thank you for something completely different."

I stop abruptly and climb up the nearest tree, reaching as far as I could quickly.

"For bringing me another love, another chance at happiness; thank you."

I look out at my surroundings, the trees, the mountains, the rivers,

"Isabella, I promise to never let you go, to never stop loving you, if you will have me."

I smile,

* * *

**Do you like it? Please leave a review if you do, even though I was bad by not updating sooner and don't deserve your marvelous reviews. **

**-C.C 1645**


	9. Chapter 8: Carlisle

**A/N I want to thank you all for reading this story and I also want to apologize for the late update. I had entered my school's science fair and I was busy trying to finish that, that's no excuse I know, but I just wanted to apologize.**

**I'll be trying to update every Sunday, I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I promise there's still a lot more planned/to come. **

**R&R**

**Thanks again,**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the Twilight Saga nor do I own it, if I had it would be Carlisle and Bella's story. **

**Song for this chapter,**

**The Scientist – Coldplay, **

**Life IS Okay- Michael Johns and Brooke White**

**Behind all happiness is a forgotten sorrow. - Unknown**

I had never really thought about what I would do when, and if, I had ever found someone else to love. I didn't ever think about how it would feel, if I would feel something again. I certainly didn't remember how much that person could consume your thoughts, how everything you remember about them is every little detail. I didn't think I was prepared for this, but it feels right. Like, even if I was the farthest distance possible from being ready, I would still somehow be it.

I sighed and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. Partly hidden from the ground, by the leaves and canopy, I reveled in the comfort of being alone.

I knew I was ready for this, I think I'm ready to move on. Though, no one could take the place in my heart that was reserved Esme.

I jumped down from the tree, making sure that none of my clothes got caught on loose branches. And began running in the direction of home, sure that I was late for my shift at the hospital.

When I reached the front door, knowing that Jade had already left with the car, I took my time taking a shower and changing my clothes, also knowing that if I was already late a little longer wouldn't matter.

When I was done, I decided to walk to work. Not living far, hopefully no one finding it suspicious, and also not having another car to drive. I shoved my hands in my pockets and whistled, probably looking like a character out of an old cartoon.

When I was only half a block away from the hospital, as it was already in sight, my pager went off. I stopped in the middle of the side walk and pulled out the small plastic box I had been fiddling with absentmindedly.

I didn't call it in, knowing that I would be there in a second any way. Instead, I kept walking, but a bit faster now. I roughly pulled my hands out of my pockets and instead called the E.R. It didn't feel right not answering, I knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" A bored woman's voice asked while smacking her gum.

"Dr. Cullen, I was paged." I said blandly, annoyed at the fact that she didn't take her job more seriously.

"I'll redirect you," And with that she hung up, beginning to dial a different number. I walked across the parking lot and spotted my Mercedes carefully parked between two older cars.

"Hello?" A new voice asked, I shook my head and tried to clear it.

"Dr. Cullen." I told them, they didn't need any other confirmation.

"Yes, a girl came in about an hour ago, she slid on the ice in her truck and ran head on into a tree. From what I could tell she has a compound fracture, her left tibia it seemed, completely torn away from her PCL. There was too much blood. I was called for another case and had to leave without fully examining her." He sucked in a deep breath and waited for me to answer.

I was quiet for a second, "Alright," I said softly, "I'll go check on her. Did you get a chance to check for head trauma or internal bleeding?" He answered quickly,

"No recent head trauma, I didn't see any bruising or any tender areas signaling that there might be bleeding."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a second."

"Thank you," And he hung up.

I walked through the sliding doors, into the E.R and passed the nurse's station. Looking away from the girl who answered my call and continuing down the hallway. I pushed through the door into the locker room quickly, beginning to unbutton my shirt. I slid the rest of my scrubs on and went through the opposite way into the back room of the emergency ward.

I went to find her chart, but had to ask a nurse when I didn't see it.

"She's in surgery right now, she should be out in a second. Another doctor was called because we couldn't get a hold of you." I nodded once and ran my hand through my hair.

I didn't have a chance to ask her any more because a stretcher came in, the scent completely attracting me. And, also instantly registering in my mind.

I quickly caught up to the nurse rolling the stretcher away. The girl lying on it looked frail, but she was gradually waking up.

"Isabella." I breathed, her eyes searched for mine and she gave a weak smile when she found me. I smiled back, relieved that she was okay.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" She asked, still a little tired from her surgery. I felt another sudden urge to take her hand, but resisted it.

"You're in the hospital, Isabella. You ran into a tree." I told her gently, not sure of how she would take the news.

The nurse stopped at an empty room, moving her to a permanent bed, then took one look at Isabella and I and walked away.

"How did it happen?" She asked drowsily. I shook my head in a frustrated manner. She closed her eyes and I thought she was going to give in and sleep. But, she opened her eyes again and took my hand. I tensed at first but relaxed and squeezed her hand.

Her skin was warm and it made mine tingle. As I thought she would before, she fell asleep, her hand still in mine. I didn't want to move, if anything I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her. But I had to let go if I didn't want to look suspicious. It didn't feel right, as if I was taking advantage of her. I wanted to hold her hand when she knew what she was doing, for all I know it was a sleep induced reaction.

I tried to pull my hand from her's but she didn't comply and instead held on tighter. I was afraid to move, I didn't want to wake her up. I tried again, but slower this time.

"Dr. Cullen," She said, it sounded like she was awake but when I looked down on her face she was still sleeping peacefully.

I relaxed against her bed, intent to hear her say my name again. It sounded nice hearing it come from her lips, nothing could ever beat the sound.

"Isabella," I whispered. She turned towards me at the sound of her name and sighed contently. I smiled.

I stood like that, probably, for hours. But it only felt like minutes, or even seconds. I enjoyed watching her sleep or even say my name. Probably more than I should.

"Carlisle?" I turned to look behind me and nodded once at Jade, acting like this was a normal situation. He laughed silently at me as I turned back towards Isabella. I'm sure I was in a weird position, leaning in close to Isabella, and also holding her hand in mine as she slept.

"Yes, Jade?" I asked patiently, watching Isabella's face.

"I didn't think you would be coming in this morning." He stood against the door henge and crossed his arms across his chest. I chuckled,

"Well," I said uncertainly, "I just couldn't stay away." I looked back towards Isabella and wiped a strand of hair from her face. Jade watched but didn't say anything more.

I looked behind me again after a few minutes. His head was tilted to the side curiously, and he was smirking at me. I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to ignore his piercing glance.

"You really love her, don't you?" I bowed my head in embarrassment.

It must be more obvious than I thought. I, myself, had come up with this conclusion over the night I spent by myself. I hadn't planned to tell anyone until I had come up with the courage to tell Isabella, I hadn't ever thought that someone would figure it out.

"Yes," I said almost imperceptibly, even for a vampire. He laughed loudly, people passing by in the hallway turned to look at him. He smiled at them apologetically.

"You seem embarrassed by this fact."

I nodded once and rested further against the side of Isabella's bed. My back towards her but my hand still in hers, still afraid of waking her.

"Don't you have some place you need to be, Jade?" I asked him impatiently, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation, or the chance of Isabella waking up and hearing me.

He shook his head no and came further into the room, taking a seat in one of the chairs. I sighed and looked back towards Isabella. A few moments later I could tell she was about to wake up and I slowly pulled my hand from hers. Then quickly taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Jade continued watching with curiosity.

She yawned, then opened her eyes slowly, blinking her eyes and trying to get used to the bright room.

My hand felt empty without her's, almost as cold as it felt, probably, to her. I studied it, as I waited for her to notice either me or Jade. It had never felt like that before, she was doing something to me and I didn't know what. Just the thought of her made me tingle, like an electric current was shooting through me, and her touch left butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know you could have this feeling as an immortal.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked sleepily. I looked up and smiled at her. She turned away from me and gave Jade a confused look. He got up from his chair.

"Dr. Thomson, but you can call me Jade." She smiled shyly and took his outstretched hand, shaking it politely. "I've known Dr. Cullen for a long time, we consider ourselves brothers." She turned to look at me, I had my head tilted to the side watching Jade with frustration. But when I saw her looking I stood from my chair.

"Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." I took her hand like Jade had. She laughed.

"Alright, Carlisle." I smiled, but was interrupted by my pager beeping. I took it from the hook on my pants and frowned. Looking back up to Isabella I could tell she knew I had to go. "Go" She said, I nodded once and grabbed Jade's arm on my way out.

He was reluctant to follow, but he did.

"Why did you tell her that?" I asked absentmindedly as we walked down the hallway. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, no wonder him and Emmett got along so well, they were exactly the same.

"It was a spur of the moment decision, I thought by now she should know your real name. And by me telling her mine, you would have most likely told her yours and you did." I looked at him, he seemed to enjoy babbling at times.

He shrugged his shoulders again and took off down the opposite hallway, back to where he should be needed.

I stopped to let an older gentleman wheel past in his wheelchair. When I started walking down the hall again, I couldn't help but feel a weight lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't realized before she didn't know my name. Hadn't I told her? Technically she knew my last name. I sighed and let my shoulder rub against the wall as I walked. Then when walking past another corridor, the wall leaving contact with my arm, made me feel... wrong.

It made me think about before when I held her hand, how I felt so whole having some part of her body touching mine. And then when I let her go how I felt so cold.

Had I ever felt like that with Esme? I know I loved her, but did I love her as much, as it seems, I love Isabella? Again, I sighed, too complicated.

I shook my head and smiled, too complicated, everything felt that way. But it all goes away when I think of her, it just disappears, as if it was never there.

Did I really need to leave her? Walking away from her, down the hallway, felt like I was. Every step I took felt unnecessary. Never would I completely let her be alone.

**Thank you all who read, and I'll try to post a new chapter very soon.**

**Please review, I like to hear what you guys have to say. **

**I want to make this story as good as I can...**


	10. Chapter 9: Finally

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, and I hope this story isn't moving too fast. I keep forgetting to mention this, but Bella's probably about 4 years older in this story than she is at the beginning of Twilight. **

**This chapter is a big part in the story, you'll find out in a minute. **

**Please, R&R**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, plain and simple.**

**Song for this chapter: Undisclosed Desires - Muse**

**On Melancholy Hill – Gorillaz**

**Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same. **  
**CourtneyJo Wright**

I checked on Isabella multiple times that day, every break that I had. Though, I didn't tell her that. She was always happy to see me, smiling and laughing when I gave her my excuse. I knew she could see right past the facade of caring doctor. But she never called me out on it.

A few times I caught myself just staring at her, as she did also. I would look away awkwardly, but I would never feel that way. I only felt the intense longing to hold her and touch her in some way. Once her hand caressed mine, if it was an accident, I don't know. I like to think it wasn't, that in some impossible way, she may like me too.

"Dr. Cullen?" I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard her voice.

I laughed once, leaning back further in the chair next to her bed. I crossed one of my legs over the other and folded my arms behind my head.

"Remember Ms. Swan, Carlisle please." She mock glared at me, as she had all day told me to call her by her first name. I had made a game out of teasing her, and at this point in time it was extremely fun.

"Alright _Carlisle_," She emphasized my name, "If, again, you'll call me Bella." I sighed and nodded.

"You're no fun," I said, closing my eyes and relishing in her presence.

Another vibration of my pager in my pocket reminded both of us that my shift wasn't over. I tried to ignore it but ended up reaching down and checking the number.

I looked up at Isabella to tell her that I had to go, she looked so sad I was about to call and tell them I was busy. But I got up reluctantly, patting her hand and walking away.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said as I stopped by the door, turning to look at her over my shoulder.

"Figures," She said, then sighed and turned to look out the window. I stepped back into the room.

"Bella?" I prompted. She looked back towards me, giving me a forced smile. "Are you alright?" I took another step.

"Yes," She said timidly, "I'm fine."

"Do you not want me to go? I'll stay if you need me to." I tilted my head to the side, taking one more step.

"No, you need to go. I'll be okay." I didn't believe her, I nodded once and stepped outside of the room.

I checked the number one more time and called it in.

It turned out to be a small child with minor burns. I asked the nurse if there was another doctor who could cover it for me. Or even my P.A.

She complied and hung up quickly.

I turned back towards Isabella's room, knocking softly and then entering the room. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of someone?" She asked, annoyed that I hadn't left.

"Wasn't important," I said taking my seat again. "I found someone else to cover for me." She still looked annoyed that I was here.

I rested my chin in the palm of my hand and watched her silently. Waiting for her to say something. She turned to look out the window again.

"If I asked, would you tell me what's wrong?" I asked after a few minutes.

"No, probably not." She looked at me, then back to the window. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing wrong." I could easily see through her lie, but I didn't say anything more. Instead I went back to watching her.

"I don't believe you," I mumbled to myself. I didn't think she would have heard me but she made a dicontented sound, realizing she must have heard me, I sighed and rose from my chair. I stepped up closer to her bed and leaned against the bed rail.

"What are you doing." She asked without turning her head.

"You were so happy earlier, laughing and enjoying what you've been given here. Then suddenly you're sad, or angry, I'm not sure. But that's beside the point, I just want," Need, I replaced the word in my head, for surely it was a better word. "I want to know what happened to you, what could have happened so suddenly, something big enough to drastically change your mood."

She still didn't look at me. "When you said you were leaving," She began. "It brought back bad memories, memories I didn't want to remember. I don't know why."

I suddenly had that feeling of needing to take her hand again, to comfort her in some way. I squeezed her leg in a comforting manner, she finally looked at me.

"Why do you care so much, Carlisle?"

Because I think I love you, "Because you're my patient, and have quickly become a friend." She looked saddened when I said she was a friend. Did she not want to be a friend? I shouldn't have said that, I scolded myself.

"That's what I thought," She said quietly enough, so that I probably wouldn't have heard it if I was human.

"What's what you thought?" I scolded myself again.

She looked up at me surprised. "You must have superhearing." She mumbled, dropping her head, so her chin rested against her chest. I chuckled quietly, she had no idea.

"You haven't answered my question," I pointed out gently.

"It's nothing, I just realized I'm really stupid." I made a dissapointed sound,

"You could never be stupid, Isabella." She sighed again, turning to look out the window once more.

"Oh, but I am." I grumbled realizing it was a pointless argument.

"Would you please tell me what's on your mind?" She nodded absentmindedly and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for me to sit. I cautiously sat down next to her, crossing one of my legs over the other and leaning againste the bare wall.

"It's not much of an interesting story," She said, looking away from the window and down to her lap. I rubbed her arm comfortingly. "From the beginning?" She nodded to herself without an answer from me. "When I was little, just a baby, my mother left me and my father. I've never seen my mother since then, it's not like I want to either, though. My father was the police chief of Forks a few years back. We handled to our own devices well, I would cook dinner and he went to work every day. It was a couple of years ago that he was shot by a couple of drunk kids, and well, he didn't survive. I've been alone since then, and I hate to be blunt, but I hate it." He voice cracked a few times, but she did a good job of staying composed. "And, for some reason, when you said you had to leave it brought back memories. I don't know if that's because memories come back at certain times of day, which they do, or if my mind decided to hate me today."

There was a moment of awkward silence as I took in what she had said.

"I'm sorry," Was the only thing that came to mind. She laughed humorlessly, and gathered enough strength to turn around in bed and face me.

"Carlisle, it's not your fault, first of all, it was my mother's, the drunk kids, but not yours. Second of all, you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your control." I smiled slightly and watched her carefully.

I found myself losing control of my emotions and control of my body. I gently took her hand, allowing myself to do what I had never thought I would. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she tilted her head to the side curiously, watching me intently. I leaned forward and she followed my example. I stopped inches away from her lips, but she didn't.

Those few seconds were the most exhilirating of my life. Nothing could ever compare. I swear I felt complete, without her there I knew I would feel empty, like I was stuck in nothingess. Because as we pulled away that was exactly how it seemed.

"I'm sorry," We said at the same time. I quickly got off the bed as she blushed the loveliest shade of pink. "I'm sorry," I muttered again as I quickly reached the door. I looked over my shoulder, as I had earlier, and watched her. She was staring at me also, though not shamefully, but hopefully. I turned all the way and leaned against the door.

I laughed and she smiled. Her eyes twinkled, something I hadn't yet been priviliged to see.

"Why'd you leave?" She complained.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. My smiled widened as she gestured for me to come back. I happily did so, lying in the same position as before. Without caution she scooted over and rested her head against my chest.

The feeling of being complete came back, the emptiness gone. I ran my fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"Do you even realize how happy you make me?" I asked her, she nodded.

"I think I do, Carlisle. For I feel the same way."

"I didn't think you liked me, more than a friend, anyway. Isabella. I thought I would have to hide my feelings from you forever, I'm glad I don't." I sighed in content. She laughed giddily, the first time I'd seen her this happy.

"I thought I was your friend?" She teased me.

"You are, but you're much more than that."

"I'm glad."

We sat in comfortable silence for who knows how long. I was happy that my pager hadn't interrupted us. I turned to look out the window and noticed it was dark, my shift was over. I laughed silently, Isabella looked up at me curiously. I just shook my head in a gesture, telling her that she didn't want to know.

I remembered something suddenly.

"Isabella?" She looked back up at me. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" She asked.

I didn't know how to tell her, the door opened and Jade walked in, he saw my undecided look and realized what I was trying to do. Turning to Isabella he walked slowly up to her, she knew something was wrong and I held her to me tigher, knowing after this she might not want to see me anymore. Jade looked at me one more time, he noticed how I was holding Isabella and gave me a small smile. When he turned back towards her again, she had her eyes closed.

"We're vampires, Isabella."

She nodded against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Jade." I told him quietly enough that only he should have heard it. He nodded, forgetting what he had come for. He shook his head as if trying to clear it and walked to the far corner, afraid to leave.

I pulled Isabella into my lap, she didn't struggle, she was resignating herself to me. She didn't move her arms from around my wais, but instead held on tighter. I rested my cheek on top of her head and smiled gratefully at Jade. He grinned back and mouthed,

'Finally'

**I hope you liked it, I put a lot of work into it. Do you listen to the songs? **

**Please review, I like to know what you think of it...**

**I'll update again next Sunday!**

**CC1645**

**P.S. What do you think of it so far? **

**Do you like that Jade keeps helping them?**

**How should she react later on?**

**Whoever reviews will get a preview of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Live With Me?

**A/N Hey- Ho, I hope you like this chapter, there's only maybe two important parts and the rest is just filler, so it might not be as good as my other chapters, I'm sorry. **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I don't own the Twilight saga...**

_**Do not think that love in order to be genuine has to be extraordinary. What we need is to love without getting tired. Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies. **_

_-Mother Teresa_

**Song for this chapter:**

**Thinking About You – Puddle Of Mudd**

**Hold On – Michael Buble**

"Carlisle?" I look down, Isabella's staring up at me, tired after just waking up.

Jade is still in the corner watching us, staring intently trying to study us. Earlier in the night he brought a chair and went to get a bag of Doritos, because he couldn't leave, "We were too interesting," he said. I look over at him before answering Isabella.

"Yes Bella?" I smooth a strand of her hair between my fingers.

"Was last night all a dream?" I pause and shake my head sadly.

"I'm sorry, darling, it wasn't." She smiles and pulls away, I help steady her when she puts too much wait on her bad leg. She catches my hand as I pull away afterwards. I smile at her, she kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, my savior." She says as she positions herself better next to me.

"You're welcome, my princess." Jade laughs from the corner.

"I like that," She said as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. Inhaling my scent and closing her eyes drowsily.

"You are my princess, Isabella." I could tell she had fallen asleep again and I sighed, leaning back against the wall. Jade stepped away from the corner and stopped to look at my sleeping beauty. He watched her for a second before softly wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"She's beautiful, you're a lucky man, Carlisle." I smiled softly, but continued to watch Isabella.

"I like to think so." He seemed to falter for a minute. I looked up at him curiously. "Jade, you can tell me what's wrong." He looked away towards the wall and I knew if he could be, his face would be a deep scarlet.

I sat up a little straighter, trying to reach his height while staying on the bed and also trying not to bother Isabella. He gave in to my unwavering gaze and sighed.

"It's just, what's it like to have someone?" I closed my eyes and rested my arm over my eyes. Was this why he was so interested in us, why he was studying us?

"I don't want to lie to you, Jade, its one of the best things to ever happen to me. If not _the _best." I removed my arm and looked him straight in the eye. The tension in the room grew, he shifted then looked to the floor.

He started laughing, a full blown laugh, not holding back. Isabella shifted off my lap and almost onto the floor, as I started laughing too. I caught her quickly with one arm, Jade laughed harder. I mock glared at him, he stopped but continued to smile.

"Feel better?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded, collapsing onto the wall.

"Completely random, I'm sorry, Carlisle." I smiled at him in a silent gesture that I enjoyed it. "Sorry to be blunt, but doesn't your shift start in a few minutes?" I groaned and looked at my watch.

"Yes," I muttered, then looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. Jade followed my gaze and grimaced sadly.

"Do you want me to watch her? I have off today. I was supposed to go hunting with the boys, but I can cancel." Jade said, positioning himeslf better against the wall.

"If you wouldn't mind, I just don't want to leave her. Now that I know she's mine, I don't want her to be alone, I want her to know, if only in a silent gesture, that someone will always be there for her." He nodded throughout my explanation and gripped my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Carlisle." He smiled, "She'll always, I guarantee, have little ol' me to watch out for her." Something in his eyes told me that there was another reason behind it. He noticed that I was watching him. "I just don't want to see you lonely again."

I was about to say something but I looked at my watch as it beeped, signaling that my shift was starting. I slowly got off the bed. "Thank you, Jade, I really do appreciate it." I reached for my coat that was hanging on the back of one of the chairs. "Oh, and make sure one of the nurses doesn't come in, as long as you're here though, I'm sure there won't be a problem." I was halfway out the door as I was speaking.

"Of course, I know, I know." He whined, I laughed as I was dragged into the foot traffic in the hallway. I quickly tried to get to the locker rooms, though it took me a little longer than it would have if I hadn't been thinking about my princess.

I changed into a spare set of clothes that I kept for emergencies. Halfway through, as I was about to put my shirt on, my cell phone started to ring. I dropped my shirt and picked up my phone, leaning against the metal lockers.

"Hello?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Rose?" I asked patiently, turning around and trying to put my shirt on with one hand. But I missed a button and had to restart.

"Are you trying to put your shirt on? Nevermind, that's not the point. Where were you last night?" I knew if it was possible, my palms would be sweaty and my throat would be dry. What was I going to say to her?

"I got caught up at the hospital, I'm sorry, Rose." I finished with my shirt and sat down on the metal bench, trying to tie my shoes.

"It's fine, but what aren't you telling me?" I knew it was time to tell her, but I didn't want to tell her over the phone. I hesitated. "Please tell me now." I knew I couldn't deny any of my children anything.

"There's this girl..." I trailed off, the other end was quiet and I knew I had upset her. I had the intense urge to start banging my head against the wall. But I knew that wouldn't help, I would probably end up paying to fix the hole that would be left over.

"Okay, and?" She urged me to go on. Her voice didn't seem to waver, she wasn't showing any other signs of emotion then content or calm, which was slightly rare for her.

"I think I like her, maybe even more than that." Again, the other end was quiet for an unbearable amount of time. Though it was probably only a second or two.

"I'm happy for you, dad. I would hope to meet her soon." She said finally, I was shocked at her reaction. I wiped my face with my hand, as if I was trying to wipe something away.

"Thank you, and of course you can meet her." I said, starting to tie my shoes again.

"I should let you get to work, I just wanted to see what was up." She told me.

"Of course, I'll see you at home, Rosalie." When I finished tying my shoes I leaned back, waiting for her to say goodbye.

"Alright, sounds good, later. And by the way, it's a lot harder to get dressed talking on the phone." She hung up.

I grumbled, at least she took it better than I thought she would. That was always a plus with Rosalie, you never knew what her reaction to a certain thing would be.

I stood up straightening out my clothes as best as I could, they got a little wrinkled from being in my locker. I threw my coat on and left the room, unfortunately I just had clinic today. I liked doing surgeries because there was always something different, but with clinic, it's mainly check ups, broken bones and rounds.

But I couldn't complain too much, because I love what I do.

I walked down the hallway into the crowded E.R. Pushing past people trying to get to the front. I grabbed a chart, reading it quickly. Then dropped it into a different pile, memorizing the room number.

Just another broken arm, nothing too serious.

I had multiple cases that day that were only minor injuries, little enough that they didn't take my mind off Isabella. I found myself daydreaming as I would wrap up broken limbs or cuts.

I just finished up my fifth case when Jade came to check on me.

"I came to check on you," He signed my folder for me as I was cleaning up. You weren't supposed to but we could match each other's signatures fine. "Isabella wanted me to. Not that I don't care about you." He opened the lid on the trash basket as I dropped some of the wrappings in it.

"Well, tell her I miss her, would you? Not that I don't miss you too." I added sarcastically. I looked at my watch quickly and put the patients folder in the basket. "I should go, if I ever have a break I'll come check on her. I've been dying to all day."

He nodded and left me struggling to organize folders by letter alphabetically. I sighed and looked up, feeling a sort of longing to follow him and see my princess, if only for a few minutes. I looked around making sure no one would miss me and followed Jade.

"Miss me that much?" He asked without turning around. I rolled my eyes and continued following him to the elevator. "Elevator or stairs?" He asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No," He said smiling and turning towards the staircase. I laughed and started up the stairs, two steps at a time. I heard Jade laughing behind me as he took his time.

I opened the metal door on the fourth level and quickly walked down the hallway, I could hear Jade still laughing. I smiled as I turned to Isabella's door knocking quietly. I heard her sigh,

"Come in," She said meekly. I opened the door and she turned to me. Her face lit up and she grinned, I smiled at her too. "Carlisle, aren't you supposed to be working?" She asked me as I came to the side of her bed.

"Supposed to be, but not." I chuckled and took her hand, then kissed her cheek. She blushed and I stroked her hair. "I shouldn't be staying too long, I just needed to see you, princess." Her smile got bigger as I used her nickname. I felt rambuctious for one second and decided to ask her, ask her something I've been meaning to since last night. "And there was one more thing." I paused, fiddling with my sleeve nervously. "Would you want to move in with my family? I know its completely out there and I unerstand if you don't." She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Yes, yes of course." I rested my face in the crook of her neck.

"I remember you telling me that you were lonely, I don't think I can have that." My voice was muffled but she still heard me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You don't know how much this means to me." I hugged her tighter but let her go after a second.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll come back in a little bit." I told her, then kissed her forehead before leaving.

I walked past Jade in the hallway as he was talking to one of the nurses, he winked at me and went back to his conversation. I walked away curious as to why he winked, I sighed and shook my head.

When I got back to the E.R. I started work again with a smile on my face. I never actually thought that she would say yes. People looked at me curiously but never asked. I was grateful they didn't.

I was hoping Rosalie would actually like Isabella, because I was hoping that one day... maybe. I shook my head and continued work, not being able to get my princess from my head.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I plan to update next Sunday!**

**Please review, if you do I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!**

**Again, I'm sorry it isn't the best chapter ever, I didn't have as much time to work on it because of Easter. That's still no excuse, but again, sorry.**


	12. Chapter 11: Tell Me

**A/N Thank you for reading my story, you don't understand how much it actually means. (Actually you might...) But please keep reading, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

**I also want to apologize for not getting an update up last Sunday, but I hope in return, you'll take this early chapter as a peace offering. **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Song for this chapter: The Road I'm On – 3 Doors Down, Call Your Name – Daughtry**

_**"Usually when people are sad, they don't do anything. They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about a change." - Malcolm X**_

_Carlisle's Point of View,_

"Are you ready to go, Isabella?" I asked her as I picked up her overnight bag. She turned around from where she was staring absentmindedly out the window, and smiled. I smiled back and went to stand next to her. I tried to find what she was looking at but there was nothing.

"Yes, I'm ready." I nodded and took her hand.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked her as I tried to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and she nodded.

I knew not to ask her what was wrong, instead I just waited for her to tell me on her own. I looked back out the window, patiently waiting for her to work it out. I squeezed her hand in a steady rhythm, hoping to relax her. But when her eyes started to droop, I stopped and turned to wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm ready," She mumbled. I picked her up and carried her out of the room as she fell asleep. I had been planning to take her to my home, still afraid that she was too unhappy being alone. But I also still wasn't sure about how the others would take it. I know Rosalie was accepting, and she was my worst fear, but there's still the thought of recklessness upon my other family members.

I looked down on my sleeping beauty and handed Jade, who was standing outside of Isabella's door, her bag. He took it whilst smiling at her, he had really taken over the overbearing, overprotective big brother role. And he was doing it quite well.

I chuckled at him and walked, without too much trouble, through the baron hospital corridors. Only being stared at by a couple of passer by's. I smiled back at them pleasantly, acting normal, as this situation should be dealt. I know for certain this isn't the first person I've had to carry down this very same hallway.

Jade watched them too, except with more of a displeased look. He still wasn't used to the uncanny stares we seemed to get, or how people would watch us with unpleasant expectancies. He shook his head and continued walking, trying to ignore the, more than normal, stares.

Isabella rested her head against my chest as I tried to put her down and lie her in the back seat of my Mercedes. I stopped but after a second, making sure she wasn't awake, I set her down completely. She mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake, as I was hoping she wouldn't.

Jade sat in the passenger side and watched me with curiosity as I came around the hood of the car. I opened my door quietly and sat in the car, but didn't start it. I looked ahead and waited for Jade's question.

"Dude, you love her." It wasn't a question, but a statement, a very true one at that.

"Yes, Jade, didn't we already cover this?" I asked him, turning to put my key in the car's ignition. It started with a gentle thrum.

"Yes, but I mean, you _really _love her." He told me, looking back at Isabella to make sure he hadn't woken her.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and smiled. It hadn't really hit me yet, but I did love her. And I hoped that she loved me as much, or at least half as much, as I loved her.

I sighed as I heard Isabella whimper. I turned to look at her quickly and then looked at Jade. He got the clue and took the wheel from me. I slid out of the seat and he slid into the driver's one. As I tucked under him, I picked her head up and placed it in my lap.

Stroking her hair I listened to her murmurs. Multiple times she whimpered a man's name, the sound making me jealous, though I knew it shouldn't. I watched the passing lights as we drove silently through the town.

What had Isabella so scared? I had listened to her nightmares each night that I stayed with her, every night I could, and each night had me wondering more who this man was. I looked back down at her as the city lights began to thin and were replaced with the darkness of the night sky.

Jade looked back at me a couple of times, to check on Isabella. Each time he looked I gave him a frustrated look. I continued to carefully smooth Isabella's hair until we reached my driveway, when I sat her up, trying to wake her from her deep slumber.

"Princess." I whispered in her ear, her eyes opened groggily and she looked around. When she saw the grand house sitting in front of the car, her eyes widened considerably and she looked back to me. I smiled sheepishly and reached across her to open her door. She stumbled out, not looking where she was going, but to the house she was about to enter.

I creeped up behind her and took her hand, she turned to me slightly. "You have such a beautiful house, Carlisle." She said, though her words slurred.

"Thank you, Isabella." I told her, squeezing her hand once and letting her trail behind me as I walked her to the door. Jade had already gone inside, though apprehensively, leaving the door open for us. She stopped, reluctantly trying to pull me back. I turned to her, but didn't step forward, leaving her the option to continue on. She shook her head and I sighed, finally getting closer to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She rested her head against my chest.

"It's okay." I whispered, "But if you really don't want to, I'll take you home." I said the end reluctantly. She heard it in my voice, shaking her head and pulling away. I tried to pull her back into my arms, but before I could there were a few sets of foot falls coming from the staircase.

"Carlisle?" I heard them call. I turned and smiled as they entered the front hall. They looked at me and then Isabella. She tried to hide behind me, but I pulled her to stand beside me instead.

Rosalie stepped forward, smiling and extending her hand. Isabella shyly took it, Rosalie's smile got bigger. Emmett and Alice came up next behind Rosalie and hugged Isabella carefully, then smiled and stepped back. Edward stepped up apprehensively and shook her hand like Rosalie did.

Jade couldn't stand not being in the middle and grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her feet off of the floor. She laughed and whacked his shoulder. The others laughed after hearing her. I punched Jade in the arm when he finally set her down again. He punched me back, and Edward had to intervene before it got any further.

I looked at him pointedly but then turned to smile at Isabella. I pulled her along to show her the house, the others following.

When we were finally done, Isabella was exhausted again, the nap only giving her a small amount of energy. We sat down to watch a movie when we were done, so she could rest. I held her between my legs as I rested against the arm of the couch and she rested against my chest.

Emmett put Men In Black in the DVD player, Isabella fell asleep halfway through the first commercial. I began to run my fingers through her hair like I did earlier that day. She turned and smiled in her sleep. I smiled when she smiled, it made my heart swell to know that she was happy.

But the happiness didn't last, only minutes later she began to squirm. I held onto her tightly, trying to whisper careful things into her ear. She began to calm, she whimpered my name before going silent. The attention wasn't on the movie anymore, it was all on Isabella, Jade and I. For Jade had come over and took her hand.

"What's wrong, dad?" Edward asked me. I looked at him, my face blank.

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked him. He shook his head, I tilted my head.

"I can't hear her, since I met her I've been trying to figure it out." I sighed and sat up straighter, pulling her up with me. I gently tried to wake her up, the others still watching. She pried her eyes open to look up at me. She groaned and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" She whispered tiredly. We continued to look at her without saying anything. She got annoyed and turned to bury her face in my chest. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked her curiously, nonchalantly even. Her breathing hitched but she didn't do anything else. "Please tell me?" I asked her.

"It was nothing," Her voice broke mid sentence. I wrapped my arms around her, as she grabbed onto my shirt, gripping it tightly. She began crying and I looked down on her helplessly. I rocked her back and forth, trying to quiet her. The others continued to watch are reactions, though Jade had started rubbing circles on her back, in my place.

"It's alright," I whispered to her multiple times, she finally began to stop shaking, until she was just holding onto me with all of her strength. I easily unwrapped her fingers from my shirt, she whimpered once but didn't stop me. "Please, I just want to help." I said a bit unsure.

"It's nothing," She mumbled, her throat raw from crying.

"It isn't though, I want to help." I repeated. She sighed, lying her head in my lap and taking Jade's hand, he had really become a big brother to her. He sat beside the couch next to us, as he would do at the hospital when I couldn't be there with her, or even when I was there too.

"I'm sorry," She started.

"You shouldn't be," She looked at me incredulously. "Continue."

"But there was this night, in Port Angeles, I went to one of the shops with a couple of my friends. But I got bored and had to leave, so I went to the bookstore, but I never made it back to the shop afterward. I was stopped by a group of men, the men I had seen before. They knocked me to the ground and..." Her voice broke off, but you knew what she was implying. "I'm so sorry." She started crying again, but I couldn't contain my anger or resentment.

I stood, handing her frail form to Jade who wrapped his arms loosely around her. She looked up at me through bleary eyes but started crying too hard to pay attention. I left the room.

"I'm sorry," I heard her cry, "I'm sorry, Carlisle, that I'm ruined, that I'm not perfect for you." I threw a priceless vase to the ground, and enjoyed hearing it shatter on the antique wood flooring. I swiped some more off of the wooden hunter's table.

I could see the rest of my family watching me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I turned to look at them with pitch black eyes and looked away ashamed, my eyes turning back to normal, golden, color. I looked towards the door then back at everyone, I ran out the door, too afraid to face the rest of my problems.

I ran further than I had in this new house. But I eventually had to stop, and when I did I felt myself crumple to the ground. My face twisting in pain. The pain of what Isabella must have gone through, the pain that she's in now, and the pain I brought her, making her think that I didn't want her anymore. I screamed at myself, why would I leave her in her time of need?

But after I got over the initial shock, I found myself angry again, the feeling of needing revenge was overpowering. I stood up off of the damp ground, the moonlight shining through the trees encouraged me even further.

I began running, I was going to find the men who did this. Who brought so much physical and emotional pain to my princess.

There's one thing you shouldn't do in a lifetime, and that's mess with a vampire's mate.

"_**And when you fall apart **_

_**Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?**_

_**There's so much to be said **_

_**And with a broken heart **_

_**Your walls can only go down **_

_**But solo can you hear me **_

_**When I call your name?"**_

-Daughtry, Call Your Name

**A/N Please review, and I'm really sorry I didn't get this chapter out last Sunday, but I promise I won't do it again. **

**What do you think? Too dramatic?**

**I tend to have a habit of writing dramatic things...**


	13. Chapter 12: Reunion

**A/N Thanks for reading! I love updating, its sooo fun! Please leave a review after this chapter! Exclamation mark!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owno.**

**Song for this chapter: Because You Live – Jesse McCartney **

_**Love! you dealt a bitter blow –**_

_**You lay me cross the mortal plains, **_

_**Bedewed, bedimmed amongst a show**_

_**Of tearful clouds; eternal rains **_

_**To weep at my enduring foe**_

_**Of harsh reality; searing pains of**_

_**Destiny: dependable propensity **_

_**To fool myself repeatedly, **_

_**That I could ever triumph over love!**_

_-Bitter Blow of Love, Mark Slaughter_

_**Carlisle's Point of View,**_

Running was all I could do, I could do nothing more but scold myself for what I had done. Tell Isabella that she was still the most important thing to me? I hadn't thought of it, I was too angry for everything that those repulsive men had done.

The storm that was brewing above of me distracted me from the silence of the forest. Port Angeles was close, and I was hoping that they would still be there. That they would be oblivious enough to not realize that they should have left.

_**Jade's Point of View,**_

"Shush, Isabella, he'll be back." I tried to tell her as she was curled up in a ball, crying, as she had been since he left. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, in a way of comfort. Her crying started to subside. "He still loves you, Isabella, nothing that's happened to you has stopped that. You're an amazing girl, and he's lucky to have you. If he ever hurts you, let me know, I'll kick his butt for you." She gave a faint smile and leaned forward to hug me. I hugged her back tightly.

There was a quiet knock on the front door, I looked over my shoulder, who could that be?

_**Rosalie's Point of View,**_

I was watching Jade's interaction with Isabella when there was a knock on the front door. I sighed but got up from the couch, as no one else looked ready to open the door. I was careful to step over the shattered glass from the vases Carlisle had smashed.

I turned the knob, slowly opening the door.

_**Esme's Point of View,**_

I looked up at the big house as I debated with myself. Was I really wanted here? I sighed and was about to turn, but I heard something I hadn't noticed before. Crying.

My motherly instincts won over the small war I was having with myself. I knocked quickly and quietly on the old, wooden door. I had the sudden urge to run, but I didn't, still wondering why someone would be crying.

I heard crunching as the person came to the door stepped on broken glass. I cocked my head curiously but didn't think anymore of it.

The door creaked slightly as it opened.

When I saw Rosalie on the other side of the door, all of my resolve faded and I was about to run. But she had me in a death hold before I could. I wrapped my arms around her to as she began to cry.

"Dad," She whimpered. "He's left." I stiffened, looking over her shoulder, I saw Jasper. He stepped around the corner, his face crumpled, he ran to smother both of us in a hug. I had never known Jasper to show his emotions as he was right now.

Before I knew it, three more people had me in their clutches. All of them never wanting to let me go. But I stepped out of their embraces as I still heard someone crying. I looked at them curiously, but they were reluctant to say anything.

"Why as he left?" I asked Rosalie quietly. She sighed but took my hand and lead me into the next room.

Jade was holding a beautiful young woman, she had to be only seventeen, she was soaking his shirt with tears. I stepped forward, but Rosalie stayed behind me. I let go of her hand and stepped forward to stand next to Jade.

He looked up surprised and held my gaze with his own. I smiled down on him, and bent down to be face to face with the fragile girl. He gently pulled back and let me take his place. The girl held onto me as tightly as she had with Jade.

I held her to me, begging with my eyes for Jade to explain to me what happened. He sighed but slid over to lean against the wall.

"First of all, its nice to see you again." I smiled at him. "The girl is Isabella Swan, Carlisle," She flinched at his name, Jade stopped for a second. "_He_ met her when she hit her head, and then the next day when she got in a car accident." I knew the rest of the story but let him continue. "They gradually started liking each other, and I think he finally let himself when I told him that you wanted him to be happy." I smiled again, remembering our short conversation. "It was tonight, just a little while ago, that Isabella told him she had been violated." She started crying harder, he looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He told her softly, rubbing circles on her back. "But he couldn't control his anger well, and he ran. She thinks that he doesn't want her anymore. But I've been trying to convince her that he does."

I felt oddly at peace knowing that Carlisle had found someone, especially someone as beautiful as Isabella. But I felt terrible that something so horrible had happened to her. And then I felt anger at Carlisle, why would he leave her without reassuring her that he still, very much, loved her?

I rose, handing her back to the waiting Jade. He hugged her to him, in a brotherly way, I could tell they were already close.

I looked at him, he knew what I was going to do. I then looked at my children, Rosalie smiled at me, as she knew too.

I left quickly through the already opened door. I followed Carlisle's trail closely, even though the rain was washing away his scent, somewhat. I knew his scent anywhere, and even though I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing him in awhile, I could still pick it out well.

It stopped for a second, before turning, like he he had been deciding where to go. But when I figured out the direction, I knew what he was planning to do. I ran harder than I ever had before.

I could tell I was getting closer after a few seconds. When I could tell he was close by, I started to slow down. When I saw him my breathing hitched, but not in the same way it used to. I realized that he wasn't mine anymore, and I was okay with that.

When I got even closer, I saw he wasn't alone. He was with a man, as I knew he would be. He had him up against a wall, he was leaning in closer as the man cowered. Just as he was about to do it, I pulled him away.

He turned and snarled, his eyes feral. He crouched down, I stayed standing, waiting for him to calm down. Very slowly he began to rise, his eyes turning back to their normal golden color. He stood there when he had risen all of the way.

"Hi," I smiled shyly. He smiled back at me before grabbing me in a big hug.

"Esme, are you okay? How did you get here? What happened to you?"

"Carlisle," I whispered. He let go of me, coming back to his senses. "She needs you," He looked away sullen.

"I know," But then he looked back to the man.

"You can't do this, how many years have you been under control?" I asked him, touching his shoulder. I let my hand fall but he caught it.

"Always," I knew he was implying more, but I tried to disconcern it.

"Go to her," I told him, "I'll take him to the county jail." He looked longingly at the grimy man but nodded. I let go of his hand and he was gone.

I walked up to the man, ready to get this over with and get back to my family.

_**Carlisle's Point of view,**_

The house was coming in to view, but I was reluctant to enter. I slowly walked up to the front yard. I stood there, letting the rain fall and soak me through. But I didn't care as I watched through the bay window and saw my princess falling apart. Jade was trying to do all that he could, but it wasn't helping, and my children only watched.

She would never forgive what I did, she would never want me. My hair was dissarayed from running, water droplets fell off the ends and onto my face.

She saw me staring helplessly, Jade looked up to as he noticed she wasn't crying anymore. He looked relieved when he saw me standing there. I was thankful to him, that he didn't leave Isabella in her time of need. She tried to get up off the floor, but Jade had to help her.

She was at the door in a second, waiting for me to come in. I shook my head, she stepped out into the rain. Jade was trying to hold her back, but she wouldn't listen. I stepped back as she got closer. But she started to run, and when she got to me she threw her arms around my waist. I stood still, resisting the incredible urge to hold her.

She looked up at me, but I looked away as she did. She let go and stepped back, I turned away. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't deserve you," My voice cracked. She didn't say anything.

I tried to walk away but she grabbed at my hand. "I love you," She murmured. Stiffening I faced her again. I grimaced and squeezed her hand, though pulled her to me in the same sequence. Her knees gave out and it made us fall to the ground. She kept mumbling those three words.

"You shouldn't," But I said the words reluctantly. "I love you, too." I said in a resigned gesture. "You're mine and always will be." I told her. She smiled and pulled on my collar, making me rest my head in the crook of her neck.

"And you do deserve this, if anything _I _don't deserve _You_." She told me sternly. I laughed because she sounded like an angry kitten.

"You deserve this whole world, Princess. I'm just a small part of it." She whacked my shoulder and made us fall onto our backs. I laughed again, and she joined me.

It seemed like I fell harder for her everyday.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hope this second chapter will satisfy you. Hee hee, lol, sorry.**

**Please review because I know you liked the last chapter. (lol) Assumptions...**

**Oh, and I'm sorry it was a bit shorter.**


	14. Chapter 13: Taunting

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, I know, I think I say that every time, but I only write these for you, so I would hope you like the story... Well, you might be forced to read it by evil space monkeys... (lol) I'm stupid.**

**But do please enjoy. **

**I tried to make this chapter a bit lighter (and/or) funnier than the later ones.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not and never will own Twilight or anything incorporated with the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer, her lawyers, and/or her actors. (Including Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Peter Facinelli... etc.)**

**Song for this chapter: **

**Strawberry Swing - Coldplay**

**God Put A Smile Upon Your Face – Coldplay**

**_He that fights and runs away, may live to fight another day – Traditional proverb_ **

_Carlisle's point of view,_

I watched my beauty as she stared up at the sky, letting the rain fall freely onto her face. She smiled as she knew I was watching her. She turned to look at me also. I put my palm against the side of her face, and she leaned forward.

I didn't notice the creaking of the door as it was opened."Carlisle, Bella?" I turned in surprise of hearing Esme's voice calling us into the house. Isabella ended up kissing my cheek. She laughed and sat up, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead, then wrapped my arms around the back of her legs and picked her up like a small child.

"Carlisle," She squealed, I laughed at her and carried her into the house. She hit my chest playfully, but I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. She rested her head against my chest as I tried to set her down. I sighed and put her down in the front hall anyway. But her arms were still around my neck. I kissed her again before reaching behind myself and taking her arms from around me. She pouted and I smiled slightly at her childish behavior.

"You're soaking, princess, surely your cold?" I asked her, rubbing up and down her arms trying to create friction as I noticed the goosebumps lying across her skin. She tried to deny it but I turned and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go change."

She looked over her shoulder as she trudged up the stairs. "There are some spare clothes in the guest room, down the hall and fourth door on the right." I told her as she stopped sheepishly. She nodded once and ran the way back up the stairs.

I turned to Esme who had been watching us with mild curiosity. I smiled shyly at her and she walked forward to take my hand. "I'm sorry to say," I told her quietly, "I didn't hear you come home." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright, you were a tad busy." She laughed. I joined her quietly before she noticed my soaked clothes. She looked pointedly at them before gesturing towards the stairs. I now know how Isabella had felt. I sighed and turned towards the stairs, running up them to change quickly.

It brought back memories of the many times she told the children to do this, to change their clothes or clean their shoes so they didn't track mud through the house. I laughed quietly at the feeling of happiness, my family was finally home.

"Carlisle," I turned quickly, not realizing how much I already wanted to see Isabella's beautiful face, though it had only been a few minutes. Her hair was messy from changing so quickly. She came forward and was about to hug me, but I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'm still wet, Isabella, I don't want you to have to change your clothes again." I told her, smiling at her pout. But she nodded and I was gone a second later, trying to find some clothes but not seeing any clean ones. I sighed and threw on some old ones, Alice was going to have a fit. I was surprised she hadn't thrown them away yet, as she had done so many times in the past.

Isabella was waiting for me in the same spot as before and grinned when she saw me. I smiled sheepishly as she tried to smooth some of the wrinkles out of my shirt. She shook her head and gave up, then leaned against me as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You look tired," I murmured, she looked up at me and shook her head, but the deep, dark circles under her eyes weren't helping her cause any. It struck me that she probably hadn't slept since I first brought her here. I bent down and picked her up gently, as I had done to bring her in from outside, and took her to the guest bedroom.

She gave in and closed her eyes. I passed Alice on the way there and noticed, but didn't pay any attention to, the scowl on her face as she stared at my clothes. I smiled impishly at her and shrugged my shoulders. Her scowl deepened.

I quietly opened the door to Isabella's bedroom, for she had already fallen asleep, and set her on the dark red duvet. She murmured something but other than that was silent. I looked around at the bedroom décor, unsure of what I should do.

I trudged forward absentmindedly and without any attention to what I was doing.

I grabbed a random book from the many bookshelves in the room, something I was sure Isabella loved. I curled up in the chair next to the bed and set the book on my lap. Though as I read I really didn't pay much attention to the book. I listened to the other people in the house while also listening to the random sayings of my princess.

Alice was talking to Rosalie, something I was sure I didn't want to hear. Jasper was reading like me, I could tell from the angry murmurs when he read something he didn't like. Emmett was playing a loud video game, his new one. But when I heard Esme and Jade talking, I tuned out of their conversation, knowing it was meant to be a private one.

I gave up and read the bland words of a different man's philosophy mindlessly. The only thing I felt special of this book was the intentions of things he said. Though everything else was the same as most anything.

Though with every book, you tend to get into things, not paying attention to what's around you. So when my pager beeped, I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Jade being scared by the thing. He fell out of his chair, something I had yet to see done by a vampire, and knocked it over, making a loud series of events.

It knocked over one of the book cases, then landing on top of the sofa it made the cushions fall through the bottom. Then flip over onto the coffee table, collapsing it.

I looked over the top of my book to make sure it hadn't woken Isabella and stood up from my seat when she stirred slightly. I caressed her cheek and she relaxed. When I found her still deeply asleep, I left the room to grab my pager. As I saw Jade he gave me a glare. I laughed at him as he was trying to fix the chair, Esme was watching him too, showing no sign of helping, but laughing also.

She looked at me as if she just noticed I was in the house, let alone the room. I grabbed my pager that was sitting on the fallen coffee table, in front of both of them and peeked at Jade sheepishly. He continued to murder me with his eyes, I smiled sheepishly and ran from the room. Trying not to make him madder.

I closed the door to the guest room quickly as I heard him curse me. I leaned against it and laughed louder, so he would hear me. The piece of wood he was holding snapped and Esme scolded him. If I was human my sides would hurt from laughing.

But I stopped when I heard him threaten to come up here. "I'm so scared," I muttered petulantly. The wrong thing to do, though, when I heard him stomping up the stairs. "Crap," I murmured, I grabbed my cell phone from the table next to the bed and wrote a quick note to Isabella. Telling her that Jade might kill me, but I would be back later. I kissed her forehead and then left hastily as Jade splintered through the locked door.

I looked at him over my shoulder as I jumped from the window, my pager and phone in one hand and the other one holding up the window. He made it to the window as I landed gracefully in the grass. I smirked at him and began to make my escape.

I heard him jump down behind me and kept running faster, putting my phone and pager in my shirt pocket, realizing that this was going to get physical. Jade was starting to catch up but I saw a space ahead where I could make a hasty exit and start running towards the hospital. I gave him a two fingered salute and vanished from his sight. He stopped, trying to find my scent.

I didn't take any chances and kept running, but Jade, because he was still part human, in place of having weaknesses had excellent smelling and could run faster than a normal vampire. I knew he would still be close so I took extra precautionary measures and climbed up the nearest tree, traveling from one branch to the other instead of staying on the ground.

I saw him catch up below me and silently stalked through the trees above him. I was waiting to see how long it would take him to figure out I was watching. We ran through the woods together for about thirty paces before he realized I was close.

He looked up and I started jumping higher, out of his sight. He growled at me and I laughed at him, and also at the enjoyment of running away. This, I had moments ago figured out, was one of the first times I had lead on a fight just for the fun of it.

He was a tree behind me, following me closely, though not yet lunging for me. I turned once and smiled at him, he grinned back, though it was more of an angry smirk. He jumped and tried to reach for me, but I ducked and he grabbed onto a branch of the next tree. I jumped to the forest floor and began to run on the ground again.

I took a random turn, and then another, hoping to confuse him. It didn't work and he was again, practically, right behind me. I stopped suddenly and jumped to the side so he wouldn't run into me. He stopped, then turned and lowered into a crouch. I backed up a step, but stopped when I realized I was showing weakness. He laughed and lunged, I ducked again, but he knew I was going to and lowered himself in midst of being in air. He landed on top of me, holding my arms at my sides.

The sound was incredible, it sounded like two boulders colliding. But I was numb from the excitement and felt nothing as we had been flying through the air, or landing on the ground. I gave him a toothy grin before kneeling him in his gut and slipping out from under him. He hissed, but stood up and didn't advance. I started to circle him tauntingly but paused when he did nothing. I tilted my head at him, as dogs do when they want you to throw them a ball.

He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, he opened them and they weren't the pitch black they had been seconds before, but they had turned back to their normal color. He was about to turn away towards home, but I lunged at him. His lip curled into a snarl, but I didn't pay any mind to it. He pushed at me, sending me through the air and hitting a tree, knocking it over and also other ones behind it.

I laughed at him, harder than I had before. Trying to get him to hit me harder, I knew he could. For as he was faster, he was also stronger. He sauntered forward towards me as I was still taunting him. He tried to punch me, but I turned sideways, his fist just skimming my chest.

This just got him angrier and he growled loudly, he sounded like a wild animal. I hissed back teasingly. Then laughed at the feeling of it. I hadn't done something so rude in years. He turned to me, his eyes crazy and wild. He was fed up with me, but this childish feeling had me so happy, I'm sure my eyes were brilliant and bright.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He snarled. I nodded and laughed at the same time, but shrugged my shoulders in a non caring way. He nodded stiffly and fisted his hands behind his back. I carelessly shoved my hands into my pockets. He watched my every moment with sparse innocence. I narrowed my eyes. He looked away uninterested.

"You know," He began saying as he turned away, "The advantage of surprise is the best way to fight." He murmured darkly.

"It's also the weak way." I muttered. He stopped walking.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly, "I didn't say anything." But I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped my lips. Watching him, I could tell that this probably wasn't the best time to be messing with him. But I was too wound up to stop. "I only said that it was the weak way to do something." I kicked a rock. "Sure it surprises them, but then they're as ready as they are now. And to a vampire, who's daughter is a psychic and his son is a mind reader, it's a bit of an empty threat."

I continued to watch his back, as his breathing was becoming ragged again. More than it had before. I smiled, waiting in anticipation for the fight that was about to break out. He turned slowly, his face screwed into malignant anger, and it was directed towards me.

Bring it. I said in my mind as we began to circle each other.

He knew it was what I wanted but his anger was controlling him and his rational mind didn't have any control over his recent actions. He smiled angrily and he stopped circling.

"You must have a death wish." He told me, his hands keeping his balance against the ground as he lowered himself.

"I do," I said giddily, not crouching down as he had done.

"Isabella's going to miss you." He told me disconcerted by the curious look on my face.

But I didn't have a chance to respond before he lunged at me, his lip curled back and his hands fists at his sides.

It was then I realized,

I probably shouldn't mess with Jade.

I laughed nervously.

**A/N What did you think?**

**Was the fighting okay? Or was Carlisle too OOC?**

**I actually tried to make him OOC on purpose because I thought the last chapters were kind of depressing.**

**Tell me what you think about that...**

**Review, please**


	15. Chapter 14: Brothers

**A/N Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I love waking up to them in the morning. (Considering I usually update a minute before midnight, just so I don't update late.) And I hope you like this chapter, **

**Sorry about the oocness from Carlisle last chapter, I was having fun with him. Though, none of you said you didn't like it. But I know there's probably one person out there who didn't... (Assumptions)**

**Keep reading, we'll eventually get to the new chapter!**

**Song/songs for this chapter: The Small Print – Muse, Unstoppable – Rascal Flatts**

"_**He is my most beloved friend and my bitterest rival, my confident and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal." - Gregg Levoy**_

_Carlisle's point of view,_

I was sullen by the time Jade hit me, the sound louder than any thunder. I was completely still, letting him calm, I lie on the ground with him on top of me. He had his knee in my against my stomach so I couldn't move anyway. I watched him, his eyes were wild and uncontrolled. He smiled viciously.

"Calm," I murmured to him softly. His grip loosened on me slightly. But he caught himself and dug his knee further. I gasped in pain but did nothing more. He smiled widely at the revelation that he brought me pain.

Jade was far past coming back now, this was all only his vampire instincts. I knew I could do nothing to help him except to defend myself. He would be a bit unhappy with himself if he ended up ripping me to pieces. When he came back to reality that is.

He extended his arm back, his hand in a fist. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When it came, I tried not to show how masochistic I was feeling. The sound again, was too loud for words. I guess it probably sounded like what you would hear if two pieces of marble were thrown together at an alarming speed.

I heard people coming, and what surprised me more was that there was a heartbeat with them. Jade heard them coming too, and turned his head a fraction of an inch. I used this time of distraction to flip us over, myself on top. I lied my arm across his chest and held him down with all of my strength as he struggled. But my grip was slipping and I knew I wouldn't be in control for long.

My careful facade was slipping, and I began to give into my predatory side.

Just as my family showed themselves at the edge of the small clearing, Jade pushed me off of him, sending me flying into a near by tree. When I recovered, my instincts were fully controlling me as they were with Jade. I snarled menacingly at him and dodged him quickly when he came running towards me. I flipped over him as he was confused, and punched him in the back, spinning and elbowing him in the chest. He was thrown across the field, everything going in slow motion.

He was angrier than before when he composed himself, he started circling me and I did the same. I flicked my gaze over to my family, Isabella was with them. She was staring, her eyes wide, when I looked over to the rest of them, I saw Jasper holding her hand, trying to calm her.

All of them were watching us, frightened at our behavior. None of them had seen us fight before, each other nor anyone else in our family. I looked up at all of them with pitch black eyes, still waiting for Jade to make a break in his stance, leaving me an opening.

I looked back at Jade just as he was charging towards me, I jumped over him again, narrowly missing his teeth. He snarled, his hands curling and his muscles strained. I felt the intense urge to make him madder, but I did the opposite instead. He ran into me, sending both of us soaring, and I didn't move.

I landed with my back against a tree and his hand at my throat. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, I was compliant and didn't fight him.

"Too easy," He laughed. I spit in his face and he pulled me forward, then hit my head against the tree. A loud cracking sound filled the clearing as the tree lost its hold in the ground and wobbled, not quite falling over.

I looked over to Isabella as I heard her whimper. I tried to tell her with my eyes that I was okay. She nodded slightly, but tears were streaming down her face. I felt my heart break at her sorrow.

Jade constricted my throat, trying to get my attention. I closed my eyes. "It's too bad this has to end." I had a tight feeling in my stomach, realizing that he was going to do it.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that my family was trying to get closer. I shook my head at them, Jade looked over his shoulder. He hissed at them, warning them. They paused in their movements, Alice had stayed behind with Isabella and was trying to keep her restrained. She was crying out to me, and my face twisted in sorrow at her pitiful sobs.

Jade was watching me, smirking, he leaned forward, stopping just before piercing my metallic skin. I extended my neck, waiting for him to do it. He laughed once before biting me, everything happened at once, multiple screams were heard, mine included. Jade jumped back, realizing what he had just done. I sank to my knees, holding my neck, the venom burning terribly. Isabella broke free from Alice's grip and came running towards me. I held out my arms and she ran into them. I rested my head on top of her's and she rested her hand on the side of my neck. I whimpered quietly at the raw feeling her fingers brought against the torn skin.

The rest of my family were watching in shock, Jade was trying to get up but kept slipping in the wet grass. He was too distracted to do anything more. I closed my eyes and stood, letting Isabella sit alone as I walked over to him.

He flinched as I extended my hand, he slowly took it and I helped him off the ground. His eyes were downcast and he was afraid of what I might do.

I embraced him tightly. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." I whispered. He tried to deny it but I shushed him, not saying anything more. He looked about ready to cry, but nodded unwillingly. I smiled lightly at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

He grabbed my collar as I tried to pull away, and I tried to cover up the bite mark he had left. But he pulled my hand away and examined it carefully. I sighed and squeezed his shoulder at his horrified grimace.

"It's fine," I murmured. He shook his head.

"It isn't, your skin's completely torn, it must hurt?" he questioned me. I unwillingly nodded and looked past him at the empty forest. I felt someone take my hand next to me and looked down at Isabella. Her face was still wet with tears, but she was trying to wipe them away.

"But as I said before, it was my fault, I shouldn't have taunted you like that." He laughed without amusement. Dropping his hand from my neck.

"You're right, but it wasn't your fault. I could have walked away, and I didn't." I didn't know what to say, but Isabella touched his arm comfortingly and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, please forgive me?" He asked her sincerely. She nodded without saying anything, and used her free arm to wrap him in a hug. I smiled and hugged both of them at the same time. They laughed with me, I wrapped my arm around Isabella's waist and poked Jade's side. He growled playfully. And we turned, joking around as we walked back towards our shocked family.

As we walked by them, Jade took Esme's hand and I winked suggestively at him, I knew if he could, he would be blushing. I laughed loudly and watched as the others followed us home.

"Hey, dad, I'm glad you're not dead." Emmett called after me as we walked, just taking the time to enjoy each others company. I turned to smirk at him.

"Me too, son." I murmured thoughtfully.

Jade clicked his tongue disapprovingly and scolded Emmett. I laughed at him and elbowed him in the side. He smiled sheepishly and let go of Esme's hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side. She laughed at him, and I smiled adoringly at them. I was glad Esme would be happy. But yet I didn't even think they realized that they were meant for each other. They'd find out soon enough.

"I'll race you, Jade." I yelled behind my shoulder as I was already far ahead of him.

"You're on, Mr. Slow Poke." He said as he was already right behind me.

"Cheater!" I yelled loudly.

"Nuh -uh," He said like a petulant child. I could hear laughs directed towards us, but I was too full of excitement to notice.

We were all too full of excitement to notice we were being watched. Being watched by the last person we ever expected to see. Or at least, I ever expected to see.

I stopped suddenly, Jade running into me. I turned my head as I heard quiet murmurs. He heard them too. We were too far from the group, they wouldn't know what was going on.

Someone stepped into view, my eyes widened.

**A/N I hope you liked it, sorry I didn't get it out sooner today, I was mowing the lawn and lost track of time... lol, you probably don't care.**

**Anyway...**

**Review!**

**Who is the mystery visitor?**

**Give me some ideas, I don't even know yet!**

**Sorry it was kinda short.**


	16. Chapter 15: Cay

**A/N I love when you get so far into the story that you know all of your reviewers and they themselves know they like your story.**

**So thank you all that review, and even those that don't for taking the time to read it and, hopefully, enjoy it. **

**And thank you for helping me to get over 100! Reviews! **

**I hope you like dramatic twists, well, because this will be pretty twisty. **

**Later on, you'll understand why all of (I almost wrote 'Theseus') these characters are coming into the story.**

**Song for this chapter: The Story – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**_Are we not like two volumes of one book? - Marceline Desbordes - Valmore_**

_Carlisle's Point of View,_

"Carlisle, what is it?" Jade asked me worriedly, stepping forward. But I held him back.

"Not the place, Jade. Just give me a moment." I pushed him back, still blocking his view. I looked back towards the man standing near the bushes. My eyes stung, like if I could, I would be crying.

"Carlisle," The man said in wonder, "Is that really you?" I tugged at my hair and didn't answer. His voice was strangely comforting to me, his British accent spilled through, and he talked roughly. A complete difference to my soft, quiet tone.

"How? When?" I was at a loss for words. He didn't answer my questions either, instead watching me incredulously. I turned when I heard the rest of my family on their way, running faster. I stumbled over words in my mind.

"Yes, it is, but how?" I asked him again. Jade elbowed me and once he got my attention gestured with his head towards the rest of the family. I found Isabella, her hand twitched and I knew she wanted to come to me.

I turned back to the man when he started to answer. "I was right behind you, I saw you trying to get away from that... vampire, I kept quiet and tried to get closer to you. Once you were bitten, he found me, but I doubt I was as quiet as you were. Not even a squeak I heard from you."

My chest constricted, all that I thought I knew was false. I gravitated towards him, my mind taking over my actions without my consent. I stopped in front of him, by this time my family saw who it was. My form wasn't there to block him from them.

And before I knew what happened, I was in his embrace, I reluctantly wrapped my own arms around him. My father was never one to show emotion, never more than the slight flicker in his eyes whenever someone made him mad, or he was delighted or proud.

"It's been too long," He muttered, letting me go.

"Yes... Indeed." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before turning towards everyone else. The only person who seemed to know was Alice, and that I should have figured.

I extended my hand behind me and turned my head, Isabella took it quickly, smiling at me thankfully. I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Isabella, meet my father." I let go of her hand and nudged her forward.

My father smiled kindly at her and she nervously stuttered. "Hello, I'm Bella." She looked at me uncertainly. "It's nice to...yeah." She stepped back to my side. He laughed loudly and held out his hand to shake, she did.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella." He looked over my shoulder to everyone else. I stepped aside and gestured for them to come forward. They did reluctantly, shaking hands with my father.

"This is my family. Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Jade." I gestured to each of them as I spoke. He nodded to each as I said their name.

I turned to their confused faces, I sighed and stepped back to stand at my father's side. A couple of them, recognition filled their eyes and they smiled. "This is my father."

We looked remarkably similar, I never knew who my mother was, because she died giving birth to me. But from what I heard, I never really looked like her, I only ever got compliments on the similarities between my father and I.

We both had wavy blond hair, though his had always been combed back so you would never know. In our human life we had the same color eyes and he was only an inch taller than me. We had the same taste in clothes, so we had always dressed the same.

It wasn't hard for my family to conclude that we were, in fact, related. And now that we were both immortal, the signs of old age had left him, and we looked as if we were only brothers.

We left the edge of the forest and headed towards home, my father following closely, almost like a lost puppy.

"What is your business here?" I asked once we were home, my family huddled around us and Isabella clinging to my side.

"I got a job here," Was my father's short reply. I leaned over and rested my elbows on my knees.

"What sort of job?" I asked curiously.

"You won't believe me, Cay." My eyebrows raised when he used my nickname. Emmett snickered but was quieted by my glare. I nodded my head once for him to continue. "Lets start off like this, when I woke and you weren't there, I took off. I felt that this was my second chance in life, the second chance that I didn't deserve. Didn't deserve after I took all of the innocent lives that I did. I found you a couple of times, not actually you, but your trail. I was there for you, if not actually there. But you were the one to encourage me to feed off of animals. I walked the Earth, traveling everywhere and learning many different cultures. Though, one day in New York, there was a flier for the war. But not for soldiers, for medical personnel, and I joined. It was the one thing I never thought to do, because of the human blood. But when I did, the feeling of saving people and, not necessarily, paying for the lives I had taken before, encouraged me to continue. I went to medical school after the war and became a doctor. Which I hear, you did also." I leaned back in my seat and wrung my hands.

"I never thought you the type to save people." I said nervously, hoping I wouldn't offend him. My accent broke out, and he smiled kindly as I cleared my throat.

"Well, yes, you're right." He said calmly.

Jade spoke up from his seat next to Esme. "So now we'll have three people from the family working at the hospital?"

I laughed at him and nodded. "Yes, Jade, that seems to be the case. Nice of you to finally catch up." He glared at me and I kicked his foot. He moved over, pretending to be hurt. Esme kissed his hand to make him feel better and he grinned at her.

My father watched us curiously, his eyes sparkled brightly with amusement.

"What?" Jade and I asked him at the same time. My father shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It's so different to see you like this Carlisle."

"It's Jade's fault." I said looking over at him as he shook his head disappointed. I smirked.

"I'm hurt, Carlisle, blaming other people for your problems." I smiled at him teasingly. Turning back to my father as he laughed loudly, I smiled, I had never heard him laugh like that before.

"It's so different seeing you like this, dad." I said, quoting him.

"I feel different, I haven't been this happy until now, I missed you, Cay." That weird feeling in the back of my throat came, and my eyes stung.

"I missed you, too, I never would have admitted it before, but I did. And now that you're here, everything's going to be different. But it's worth it, you've brought with you change, and I know it's for the better."

"Look at you," My father smiled, "What a man you've grown into." I knew if I could, I would be blushing.

"Thanks."

**So short, I know, but don't kill me. I have a good excuse. :)**

**My mother got this chemical burn and we had to take her to the emergency room, then we sat around there for a couple of hours and I didn't have time to write. **

**And now for why I didn't update the last couple of weeks, one word, SCHOOL!**

**I'm a sorry excuse for a writer, please forgive me. :(**


	17. Chapter 16: The Orphan

**Decided I would update today, you're welcome! No, I'm kidding...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Song: Don't have one.**

Walking into the hospital was an adventure all it's own.

It was the first day working with my father.

As it was on mine and Jade's first day, people stared, inconveniently making our job harder where they would rather gawk than do what they were payed to do.

"Do you know him?" One of the other doctors whispered to me during our break. I nodded once, pretending to take a sip of the scolding coffee.

"Yes, unfortunately." I muttered, setting the Styrofoam cup on the counter I was leaning against.

"Who is he?" I grumbled, watching as Jade came into the lounge, my father behind him chatting amiably. They both came to stand by me, hovering over the mine and the doctor's conversation.

"My father," I said, dodging him as he tried to ruffle my neatly combed hair.

The doctor only laughed at us, checking his watch and leaving us be. I glared at both Jade and my father, pouring the rest of my drink down the sink. They both only stared, smirks as they watched my human movements as I fidgeted under their tantalizing smiles. They laughed when they realized they were doing the same thing.

"I have to go back to work, something I would recommend both of you do also." I walked past them, knocking Jade's shoulder back as he tried to step in front of me.

"He has a case of the grumps." My father said, holding back his uncanny laughter.

"I noticed," Jade said, glaring at the back of my head as I left the room, the large door clicking shut behind me.

I jumped back in surprise as Bella was looking longingly through the glass doors, a few feet away from me. She was about to turn and leave, but I quickly opened the door and caught up to her in front of the hospital.

"Bella," I breathed, grabbing her arm to turn her around and look at me.

"Carlisle," She said happily, snaking her arms around my waist. I laughed and tightly pulled her to me for a second, before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a small smile on my face as I watched her mix between multiple emotions.

"I just had an urge to check up, with your dad here and things." I nodded, playing with a lock of her hair and ignoring the people staring at us.

"That was very considerate, but you could have come through the emergency room." I looked over her shoulder through the large windowed wall. She blushed, and turned to look as my father was watching us, already back to work before me. He would tease me later that I was the one ordering him around and I was also the one who ended up being a hypocrite.

"Yes, I do realize that." She said thoughtfully, turning back to me and kissing my cheek softly.

"I should get back," She whispered, stepping away from me. "Now that I know you obviously didn't die of embarrassment."

I laughed again, "Yes," I said pecking her quickly before beginning to walk backwards, and dodging a nurse as he walked up behind me.

"Careful," She called, turning to walk away as I made it back into the building.

"Try to be," I muttered, automatically making my way back to the emergency room where the patients waited for me in their gowns and blushed skin.

Work went by quick as I began to think of Bella once more, remembering the way she looked as she nodded in embarrassment, laughing and waving the her faulty ideas off.

I lost concentration multiple times, having to apologize to the patient who just so happened either had a faulty stitch because of me, or a wrinkled bandage.

I waved my last one off as I set their chart down, instantly deflating under the curious stares of the many nurses.

"Your father, huh?" One asked, looking behind me than instantly changing the conversation as I felt his hand on my back, leaning forward to grab a pen around he opposite side of the large, circular desk. "Last patient?" The nurse asked, dropping the folder back down in the large binder.

"Yes," I sighed exasperated, turning to lean against the counter, my back facing him. My elbows rested easily against the fake rock they tried to decorate the ER with.

My father nudged me, taking his falling stethoscope from around his neck irritatedly. I looked where he gestured and saw Jade with Esme, they were fawning over each other and I smiled. Though instantly my eyebrows rose when they started to kiss.

I looked at my father nervously as he smirked. "Better break it up," I muttered, walking embarrassed over to them as they deepened their already compassionate kiss.

I stepped up right behind Jade, he still had yet to notice me, and right next to his ear whispered. "You're in public." And jumped back as he did, he'd be blushing if he was allowed. I turned from his murderous glare to Esme, smiling politely as the memories and time we spent together hit me.

I made a strangled sound, but she didn't notice. "Hello, Esme." I said politely. She smiled softly as I turned back to an ashamed Jade.

"Call, right? I'll see you in the morning." I said, laughing and making my way back to my father.

"It's just you and me," I told him, passing him and walking towards the locker room. He followed me silently, and I turned to look at him curiously.

"I noticed you stumble," He said softly, "When you were talking to Esme." I nodded, trying to forget it as I began to take my scrub's shirt off. I've never like to wear my scrubs home, it was much easier just changing at the hospital.

"Yes, and?" I urged, grabbing a clean, button up one from my locker.

"Are you alright, I know it must be difficult, Edward told me your relations with her." I sighed, hoping that no one would ever remember to tell him.

"Just fine, it was sudden, and I had no control. But I don't have feelings for her anymore, it's Bella I love, and it will stay that way." I grabbed my jacket, knowing I didn't need it anyway.

I turned around, finding my father tying his leather shoes. He had his head bowed, even when his foot fell to the ground and he was fully dressed.

"What's wrong, father?" I asked, stepping forward in concern, but he waved me off standing up boisterously and causing me to jump back.

"Nothin'" He laughed, trying to get rid of his sudden thoughts.

"Let's go home, shall we?" He asked, opening the door for me as I reluctantly left with him.

Once again we dodged the curious looks as we walked down the large, glass corridor to the front of the ER, we ran into Jade, but he didn't notice as he was talking to Esme, her petite hand in his.

"Goodnight, Jade." I called, causing him to look up in surprise as smile, nodding in farewell as Esme raised her eyebrows.

"When did you become a gangster?" She asked, giggling as he once again looked as if he would blush.

"I don't know."

The chilly air had a brisk wind to it, a front coming through and snow flakes whisking angrily through the air. I lowered my head from the wind, so it wouldn't hit me in the face, and payed attention only to the crunching sound of my shoes against the pavement.

We were silent on the way home, I left my father to his uncanny thoughts, giving up on trying to read him. My hands sagged sadly when I got home and there was no loud, orange truck in the drive. My father laughed at my sodden mood, surprising me as I thought he, himself was in a rotten mood.

When I walked in, I set my coat on the hanger, instantly making my way towards the living room where I would be able to relax with my family. They welcomed us, making room on the couches with sprawled bodies and lazy positions.

I moved Emmett's feet, making room for myself on the couch as my father did the same with Jasper. Edward smiled in triumph, laughing as he got his own couch to himself.

But before he could make a big deal, Alice through a pillow at him. He snatched it, shoving it under his head, resting back comfortably.

I didn't pay attention to the movie as I listened for the rumbling of Bella's truck, hoping she would be home soon, so I would have no need to worry.

"You're so whipped." Emmett whispered to me randomly, never taking his eyes off the television. I knew he was right, but I still took a magazine from the table next to me, hitting him in the face with it.

"Be nice, Cay." My father said sternly. He, like Emmett, never took his eyes off the screen, though he still knew what I did.

"Thank you, gramps." Emmett said happily as I set the magazine down again. He didn't see the rolled up newspaper flying towards him until it was too late.

It was my turn, "Be nice, dad." I laughed, relaxing further into the couch and smiling with excitement as I heard Bella's truck.

The light from the moon streaked in through the door as Bella's house key jingled in the door.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward screamed loudly and I took it upon myself to read the movie cover. The Orphan, I laughed and motioned for Bella to come sit with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap and resting my chin on her shoulder. She lied back against me, intent on focusing on the movie.

"I missed you," I whispered against her neck, leaving her light kisses.

"You too," She said distractedly, getting into the movie as the small girl killed the pigeon with her rock. Everyone hid, but it was too corny to do anything but laugh.

This was my favorite kind of night, my family with me, and safe and sound at the same time.

**Sorry it was kind of crappy, but I had fun writing it. **

**Please review.**

**-CarlisleCullen1645**


End file.
